Undertale: Raw Determination
by ToastyGuy94
Summary: (WORK IN PROGRESS) This story is based and inspired by the Video Game masterpiece by Toby Fox, Creator of Undertale. This is an Alternative Universe if Frisk never fell into the underground, but instead a young adult male fell in their place.
1. New Beginings

**Hello, I would like to apologize for my long term inactivity. for those who have read UT:RD before, you'll notice a HUGE difference in dialogue and script in this chapter. plus I also had to move the introductory into this chapter and remove the protagonist bio entirely as it was basically a waste of space and not a good first impression. Anyway hope you Vets and Newcomers alike enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoy entertaining with stories like this.  
**

* * *

Many years ago. There were two races who ruled together over the surface, Humans… and Monsters. They have been in peace since the dawn of the first year on earth, civilized life was easy enough with Humans and Monsters living together. But one day, the Humans declared war against the Monsters and chaos had broken out. Massive destruction and casualties. But in the end, the humans were victorious in their battle and had driven the Monsters underground and sealed them off with a magic spell. Separating them from the rest of the world forever.

Many years have passed since the war. And now the world looks seemingly peaceful with a mix of modern and medieval merged together, but scars of the war still linger around. But in the middle of once was a battlefield, a small village several miles from Mt. Ebbott surrounded by acres of forest land with the peak of the mountain itself as the popular view from inside the town. But as the focus moves onto the village, one of the human occupants walks out from the city gates, armed with a large lightweight blade with a razor-sharp edging and a dark red pattern across the entire length. And a tower shield as large and wide as his entire body with a dark red pentagon in the center as it's locked onto his back while his blade locks in place alongside his belt. Long strands of hair sweeps across his black armor from the wind. But suddenly, his phone rings up as it shows one of his friends calling him. He answers it and brings it up on his ear.

Human: **"Hello?"  
** Friend: **"Hey man, are you still planning on hosting the party this week after the funeral?"**

Human: **"Not really, I need to get my house prepared for family guests. I just got my father's mansion inherited to me last week ever since he…" *sigh***

Friend: **"Look, I know you're still hurting about your father's passing... You still got me and plenty of friends that are here for you if you need us.**

Human: **"I know that, but i'm not one for funeral speeches. I mean he's put me through a bunch of combat school and magic training, and I think it was a good thing he did that cause now I'm on my own. Anyway, I'm heading back to my house, then gonna head off to Mt. Ebbott for a walk to clear my mind for a bit. But who knows, maybe i'll stop by the pub for a drink or two when I'm back."**

Friend: **"Oh, alright then, sounds fun. I'll see you around."**

Human: **"Alright, Oh… and say hi to Frisk for me, alright?.**

Friend: **"Sure, they're always so happy to hear from you."**

Human: **"Yea, I still remember when they called me 'uncle' when you had me babysit them for the night. Anyway see you later"**

The human then hangs up his phone and heads down the path to his home and settles in for a bit. Going to each bedroom to have them prepared which took a short time each, but finished up after 8 bedrooms later. He checks the clock and reading that it's 12:30 pm. So he grabs a sandwich for lunch as he sets out again with his gear in tow. The time and distance to reach Mt. Ebbott found that it's half the time it takes to walk to the village.

An hour has passed and the human has already climbed up to the peak of the mountain itself, sitting around and watching the view of the village down below and the distant city past the large patch of forests. He opens up his sandwich he packed and scarfs it down to sate his hunger for the afternoon. After he finishes up eating, he moves closer and realized that there is a cave on the side of the mountain that he's never seen before in his past visits in his life. Which made him very curious as he enters the cave. He could feel the wind pushing him while he moves further in until he walks near the edge of a hole in the ground of the size of a regular sinkhole. He edge closer, but he took a wrong step and slips, causing him to fall over the ledge, but he catches on quick and grabs hold on some tree roots to try and pull himself up, but they were easily broken, causing him to lose grip and fall in the dark abyss.

 **And thus the Undertale Story begins.**

* * *

Hours have passed since the human had fallen from the surface. He lies unconscious in a bed of golden flowers with his gear scattered around him. His sword sticks out from the ground as it's stabbed halfway down the full blade. His shield however lies flat on the ground a few feet away from the stuck blade. A huge beam of light shines down on the human and suddenly there's been some twitching on his fingers as his eyes open up, his hands grip to relieve some stiffness from being unconscious for a few hours. He sits up while looking up at the beam of light as he groans in pain from his injuries from the fall.

Human: **"*groans* Where am I? … *groan* how did I even survive a fall from such height?"**

Just as the human stopped talking, strange noises sound off and were coming from a distant gateway. The human couldn't help but investigate the sound but couldn't get up from his pain.

Human: **"Hello? Anyone out there? *grunt* I've seem to have fallen down and…*grunt* I'm in terrible pain right now."**

He tries hard to work around the pain, getting up onto his feet with a lot of struggle. But succeeds with confidence in his part as he smiles with a grin. He then moves to the gateway to investigate further about the noise until he walks into another section with another dark area with no golden flower bed, but instead a single flower stands out as he walks further to the center.

Unknown voice: **"Howdy!"**

Looking around the area carefully after hearing that sudden voice until he looks down at the flower looking back up at him with a smile.

Flower: **"Howdy!"**

Caught unaware of the flower, he steps back and trips over a rock, sending him falling onto his back on the ground. Groaning in pain while he sits back up looking shocked at the flower, shaking his head back and forth to make sure he wasn't hallucinating as he slowly gets back up on his feet.

Human: **"I must be going crazy where I'm now hallucinating talking flowers."**

Flower: **"Sorry dude, but this is no hallucination. I'm just as real as everything else. Name's Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"**

Human: **"Uh huh …. Okay Flowey… So what is this place?"**

Flowey: **"Sounds like you're new to the Underground, given by your confused look and questioning"**

Human: **"Wait … the Underground? Like the old stories and legends about monsters?"**

Flowey: **"Yup… the very underground below the mountain."**

Human: **"So the legends are true then. Monsters, The Great War… they're all true.**

Flowey: **"You must be so confused right now. Maybe someone should teach you how things work around here. Ah well, I guess little old me will have to do. You ready?"**

Human: **"Wait, ready for what exactly?"**

Flowey does something that caused a red heart to emerge and glow inside the human's chest through his armor. The human trying to piece together what Flowey did, looking just as confused as much as he's shocked at the heart pulsing out of his chest glowing in bright red.

Human: **"Flowey …what did you … Is that my heart?  
** Flowey: **"That, my friend is your soul. The very culmination of your being. You can use your soul for a lot of things. Even communicate with the monsters that live down here. But however, your soul starts off weak, but you can make it strong if you gain some -LV-."**

Human: **"LV?... What is this, some sort of video game or something?**

Flowey: **"Why that's -Love- of course. But since you're looking a bit banged up from the fall. I can give you some love right now if you like"**

Flowey then conjures some white large seed. Giving the human a wink as he moves away and conjures more seeds in front of him

Flowey: **"Down here in the underground, Love is shared through these… -Healing pellets- I can't send them directly at you, so you'll have to catch them all. Cause once they touch you, you consume them and become as healthy as you were before."**

Human: **"As long as I can get rid of this pain..."**

After the pellets fly into the air, they surround the human as he reaches one of his hands out and one of the white pellets end up hitting his arm, and he ended up feeling something that was not at all what Flowey said. But it instead causes his ears to ring from the amount of pain as he grips tightly onto the impact point of his arm, groaning and screaming while the rest of the pellets hit the rest of his body, sending him flying across the the room and onto a stone pillar. The heart cracks from the critical injuries Flowey had inflicted on him. Now lying crumpled on the ground and gravely injured and losing blood, the human now struggling to stay alive as he's convinced that he's going to die in the underground. Flowey now looking down at him with a creepy smile on his face like an evil being.

Flowey:*Demonic Voice* **"You Idiot! In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED!"**

Human: *Coughing blood* **"Ugh… you … bastard…" *groans loudly***

Flowey:*Demonic Voice* **"Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?"**

The human looking up at Flowey slowly with a death stare. He struggles to let out his last words before Flowey's pellets start to circle and surround him.

Human: **"S-s-s-somebody! H-H-H-HELP!**

Flowey: **"DIE!"**

The pellets now start closing in on him as Flowey starts laughing hysterically like a psychopath, but instead of finishing off the human, something stops them and at a moment's notice. Something starts healing the human as his wounds closed up and stops the bleeding. Fireballs conjure out of nowhere and strike Flowey as he tries to fight back, but gets knocked away. The human then sighs and looks down onto the ground still thinking that his wounds are still there as a female voice is heard in the distance.

Female Voice: **"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youth."**

The human staring down at the ground, still grunting from the pain he endured before being healed while the female monster who saved him calmly walks up to the human, noticing that the stone pillar is smeared and stained with his blood.

Female voice: **"Do not worry anymore my... Wait, you're no child at all.**

The female monster looking up and down his body to inspect for anymore damage inflicted on him while she heals him up more, rejuvenating and relieving all pain from the attack. The human nearing unconsciousness noticing that he's suddenly feeling as healthy as he was in the first place. He then slowly gets up onto his knees but lost some balance. Falling against the female monster as she catches him into her arms. she looks at him up and down once more to realize that he's just as tall as her and far past being a child

Female Monster: **"Are you alright, can you walk?"**

Human: **"H-h-how …. y-you … you saved me?"**

Looking up and down his form again, realizing that this human looks like a young adult in his early twenties. She starts to blush in embarrassment despite saving him while he helps get him back on his feet and regain full consciousness and balance as he brushes off any dirt off of his armor.

Female Monster: **"It would seem so. Are you still hurt anywhere else?**

Human: **"It's fine… I thought I was gonna die, until you came along. Thank you"**

Female Monster: **"Well. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone had fallen down. You are the first human to have come down here in a long time."**

Human: **"Does sound like a rare occasion … w-wait, long time?!"**

Toriel: **"Yes, few years to be exact since the last human fell."**

Human: **"Heh… guess Mt. Ebbott has claimed it's newest victim. So what is this place anyway?"**

Toriel: **"Well anyway, beyond this gate behind me leads to safe haven past the catacombs. I would be honored if you would like me to guide you there."**

Human: **"Well, I am a stranger in this new world. I could use the guidance, so i'll follow you."**

Toriel: **"Alright, whenever you're ready, we will proceed to our destination."**

The human then check around his body to make sure he hadn't lost anything from the unfortunate encounter with Flowey. His shield had apparently stuck itself halfway into the ground as it took a bit of effort to pull it out and put it on the back of his armor where it belongs. He then signals Toriel that he's ready and they both begin to proceed into the Ruins. During then, the Human's thoughts start to speak inside him

Human's Thoughts: **(** **Toriel seems like the kind of monster that could be one of those motherly types. Even though she seems to know her way around the ruins given the happyish tone she's given me, she saved me from Flowey. That alone is enough to trust her to guide me safely to wherever she's taking me. Will this underground be a whole new bizarre adventure for me? Or will I be trapped in the underground for the rest of my life with no way out? Well… I guess I'll have to find out one way or another)**

While following Toriel, he looks around at the new environment before walking up a set of stairs into a room with several slabs of stone standing out from the ground as Toriel stands next to the doorway waiting for him to catch up.

Toriel: **"Since we're here, allow me to educate you in the operation in the ruins. Here in the underground, you'll come across puzzles that you'll have to solve in order to progress any further. Like this one for example, 6 stone buttons, but only 4 can unlock this door. I may advise that you start adapting to them"**

Toriel then walks over to the puzzle, stepping on the four stone slabs that each pressed down and the door unlocks behind her. She then signals for the human to follow her. He complies and follows her into the next room while doing a little sightseeing before he has to stop for her.

Toriel: **"You'll have to find several switches in this room in order to proceed further. I'll be waiting at the end of the room here"**

Toriel then looking behind her to realize that the switches are already labeled. Realising that she had fixed them up in advance for future children to fall down

Toriel: **"Well, it seems I've had the switches already labeled out. I … I had them fixed up in advance for anymore children to fall down. About a few years ago I believe."**

Human: **"Toriel, if I may ask. Have you ever had an older human fall down here before me?"**

Toriel: **"Well … no, you're the first, given that kind of description"**

While he was conversing with Toriel about the question. He moves over to the labeled switches and pushes them down, causing the spikes behind Toriel to retract and descend. Toriel smiling in his accomplishment before they move into another room. As the human looks down at a Dummy standing out in front of him, Toriel moves in front of the doorway as she gives new instructions to him.

Toriel: **"As a human living in the underground. There will be monsters that will attack you, and you'll need to be prepared for this sort of situation. Have you had any combat experience during your life up above?"**

Human: **"There was some training I went through for a few years back when I was just a teenager. My father wanted me to start early and paid top gold to put me through the most advanced training they could find."**

Toriel: **"That does sound like a rough childhood."**

Human: **"Well I've got more of personal history like that. Plenty of stories to share"**

Toriel: **"Maybe when we reach home, you can share as much as you like."**

Human: **"Alright, so what are we doing in this room?"**

Toriel: **"This may be a little silly for someone your age. But when you encounter a monster, you'll enter a fight. but I'd suggest a more -friendlier- approach to your enemy, like you could strike a conversation this dummy for example"**

Human: **"Like what? What can I say to a dummy?"  
** Toriel: **"Here's an example. What does a skeleton tile his roof with?"**

Human: **"I wonder what that would be…"**

Toriel: **"They tile them with -Shin-gles-"**

Human: **"Wow… good one. Alright then, I think I get it"**

The human then approaches the dummy and kneels down to it's level, giving it some thought, he lets out his way of speaking to the dummy

Human: **"So there was this one time where I donate a ton of money to the blind charity. Not like the kids will ever see it"**

The dummy slides away, assuming it's been horrified by the human's dark joke, while Toriel in the background starts bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. Causing her to draw tears out of her eyes as the dummy flies away.

Toriel: **"Goodness… hahaha… didn't expect you to go that far"**

Human: **"Never heard of dark humor, huh?"**

Toriel: **"Been more fond towards some things. Anyway, let us proceed"**

They begin to enter another room and walk down the hallway. The human staring off at the interior of the ruins, slowing down in the process. After he looks down on the pathway again, he encounters a frog-like monster, they stare awkwardly at each other until Toriel shows up and looks at it with a very stern look on her face. Causing the result of the Froggit to leave. Allowing the human to catch up with her until they approach another puzzle with lots of lethal spikes sticking out as he looks at Toriel with concern while he grabs a long stick and pushes against one of the slabs. The spikes end up disappearing off the slab, but retract back up once he pulls the stick off.

Human: **"This might be a little dangerous. Which ones are safe to cross?"**

Toriel: **"It might be better if I guide you through. Take my hand"**

He takes hold of Toriel's hand as she escorts him through, but feeling cautious. He indirectly tightens the grip on her hand until they make the other side of the spike floor. He lets go of her hand and lets out a sigh of relief as they walk into a long hallway as Toriel turns around to face him.

Toriel: **"You've done excellent so far, however I may have a difficult request to ask of you. But first, how experienced are you with being by yourself?"**

Human: **"Enough to last a long period of time. Then again, it does get lonely after a while."**

Toriel: **"Oh, well in that case, nevermind about the request. But however I'll have to leave you alone for a while. Got some business that I must attend to. I may not advise going through the ruins alone, but i'm confident you can handle yourself.**

Human: **"Something urgent popped up or something?"**

Toriel: **"Just need to do a quick grocery run. In the meantime, I'll hand you this Cell Phone so we can keep in touch."**

Human: **"Actually, I've already got a phone here in one of my pouches. I'm sure it works down here"**

Toriel: **"No… no, that phone of yours won't work. Your surface phone will never be able to pick up signals here."**

Human: **"Oh… well bummer then. I'll take any working phone."**

The human then puts away his phone into one of his pouches while putting the new phone into his pocket. He tests it out by calling Toriel's phone which her number is already in the contact list. Her phone starts ringing as he now knows it works.

Toriel: **"Well, looks like you're all set. If you need anything, feel free to call me."**

Human: **"I'll keep that in mind."**

Toriel then moves off to run her errands, leaving the human alone as he wanders down some hallway and encounters some more Froggits and Whimsums along the way until in the middle of another hallway, the floor suddenly crumbles under him and he falls down. He is able to land on his feet due to the landing being only short from the crumpled floor. He climbs back up to the hallway and moves on to another room with more spikes and what looks like a button slab on the ground with a chunk of rock beside it. His phone suddenly rings and finds that it's Toriel calling him. He

Human: **"Hey Tori, what's up?"**

Toriel: **"Hey, I was just calling to ask you something. For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?"**

Human: **"Well, I actually like both flavors, but Butterscotch is more favorable."**

Toriel: **"Oh, I see. Thank you very much.**

Toriel then hangs up the call with the human feeling awkward from the sudden call. But then as he takes a few more steps, his phone rings again and he picks up finding it was Toriel again.

Human: **"Yes?"**

Toriel: **"Hey, it's me again… I know you said you like both flavors but prefer Butterscotch, but would you like it better if I used Cinnamon and Butterscotch?"**

Human: **"Hmm, well I've never put that in any thought, but sure, sounds good."**

Toriel: **"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way"**

Human: **"It's all good"**

Toriel hangs up again and allowing the human to resume his focus on more exploring with the ruins as he pushes the rock into the slab, causing the spikes to retract. He walks through into another room where there's lots of cracks all over the room. He cautiously walks onto some cracks and the floor crumbles under him, causing him to fall once more into the room below. While looking onto the ground, he noticed a pathway that could resemble safe steps up above. He climbs back up to the floor above and cautiously walks across the safe path until he eventually reaches the end, sighing out in relief. He walks into another room where it looks the same as the last one but with three slabs this time, so he pushes the rocks into them but unaware about the third rock being alive as it speaks.

Chunk of rock: **"Hey, what's the big idea, pal? Who said you could push me around?"**

Human: **"Woah, hey … sorry, didn't know you were alive"**

Chunk of rock: **"No worries, not like those other rocks you've been pushing"**

Human: **"Anyway, I need to go through those spikes, and I'd very much appreciate it if you move over on that slab next to you. Please?"**

Chunk of rock: **"Well, you seem like an okay guy, alright I'll do that for you"**

Human: **"Thank you"**

The rock then move over on the slab, causing the spikes to retract and he quickly moves across. The rock then moves off after crossing the spike traps. He moves on to the next hallway with the table with cheese on top, passing by and showing no interest in the cheese, another room he walks into with a narrow walkway and apparently there's a ghost laying down in the middle and in the human's way. But can clearly hear it pretending to sleep

Human: **"Umm, hey… excuse me …"**

Ghost: **"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (Is he gone yet?) Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"**

Human: **"Hey buddy, I'm wondering if you could move please? I'm just looking to pass through"**

The human forces his way through the ghost, but he ends up being stopped by it. Finding no other way, He starts being patient and leaves a smile towards the Ghost.

Human **: "So… uh… what's your story? You got a name?"**

Ghost **: "Oh, sorry about that… i'm Napstablook"**

Human **: "Ah, that's a unique name for a ghost"**

Napstablook: **"Heh…"**

Human **: "So what brings you here?" got any family?"**

Napstablook: **"Just hanging here in the ruins, thought it was nicer than home."**

Human: **"Honestly, I thought this place would 'ruin' people's lives.  
** Napstablook: **"Heh heh … not really feeling up to it, sorry."**

Human: **"C'mon Naps, cheer up… no good being sad all the time."**

Upon hearing the human cheer him up, they ask him to watch as tears from its eyes over his head, forming from what looks like a top-hat

Napstablook: **"I call that the 'dapper blook', you like it?"**

Human: **"Not bad at all. You look like one of those broadway stars but without a dancing cane"**

Napstablook: **"You know, I came here expecting for nobody to be around, but I met someone very nice today. Oh wait, i'm rambling aren't I? I'll get out of your way then."**

Napstablook then disappears, clearing the way for human to pass through while he enters another hallway. Passing by some froggits as they watch him closely up until his phone rings again with Toriel calling. He picks up and answers her.

Human: **"Hey Tori, What's up?"**

Toriel: **"Hey, I was just calling to let you know that I realised it's been a while since I cleaned up. I just wasn't expecting to have any company this soon."**

Human: **"I can understand that part, company must be very rare on your part"**

Toriel: **"Well anyway, there's probably some items lying around, you can pick them up if you like. But you don't want to end up carrying too many because you might see sometime you'll want"**

Human: **"Well luckily i've got plenty of spare pockets that I never use. Anyway, how's the grocery run going?"**

Toriel: **"Ah, well it's going great, just getting some last things ready. Then i'll come over and get you"**

Human: **"Alright, see you later then"**

Toriel then hangs up the call then continues looking for more groceries. Picking out some ingredients for the pie she plans to make.

Toriel: **"I just hope that he's okay, that he may be living down here now."**

As Toriel pauses to think about how the Human will react, he had already moved down some rooms and ran into Napstablook again along the way while searching for a switch. He runs into more spike traps and having to find some hidden switches to cause them to retract down again. While progressing to more of the same rooms, the monsters that he meets were friendly with him, making small talk with him while he works on getting past the puzzles up until the last room as they walk away. The human presses down on the next switch and the last spike wall retracts, allowing him to cross into a three-direction hallway, He turns left and walks over a pile of leaves in the form of a cross. Then the next room, he sees leafless tree. Followed by a familiar voice of Toriel as he moves closer.

Toriel: **"Oh god, that was a lot longer than I wanted it to be, I hope the human makes it here safely."**

Human: **"Toriel?"**

The second she hears the human's voice, she looks surprised and happy at the same time. She rushes towards him checking for any damage

Toriel: **"How did you find your way here? Are you hurt?"**

Human: **"Surprisingly, no… in fact the monsters here are very friendly."  
** Toriel: **"Oh, well in that case, i'm glad you're okay, It probably wasn't a good idea for me to surprise you like this. But anyway, since you're here now. I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Behind me is my house, and yours too. you're free to stay here as long as you like. Please come inside with me"**

As they both enter the house, Toriel moves to the closes door on the hallway, and opens it up to reveal a bedroom that was supposed to be a child's bedroom but changed around for the human's needs.

Toriel: **"I had to rush to making the bed bigger for you after the grocery run, so I hope this is enough for you.**

Human: **"Oh, well I can make it work. Just gonna get used to it. Other than that, i'm perfectly okay with how it's turned out."  
** Toriel: **"I also put a spare Armor Rack in your bedroom, maybe have a place to put up all of that armor while you're staying here"**

Once the human settles in the bedroom, he slips off his armor and hangs each piece on the armor rack, leaving him with only his black long sleeved shirt and pants. After that, he lets out a huge yawn, indicating that he's tired, he checks his watch, realising that it's only 9pm, so he opens up the bedsheets before he walks up to Toriel in front of the door.

Human: **"Alright, so i'm starting to feel very sleepy, and I really do appreciate what you've provided me tonight. So anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and get some rest, you good with that Tori?"**

Toriel: **"Of course, It is getting pretty late anyway. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"**

Human: **"Sure, anyway, Goodnight Tori."**

Toriel: **"Goodnight to you as well."**

And with that, the human gets comfortable as he climbs into bed, loving the soft and cushiony fabric on the bed with a hint of firmness on it as he lays down, looking up at the ceiling as he dozes off with his eyes closing up while thinking about his new adventure in the underground until he eventually falls asleep. Meanwhile Toriel sitting in the living room staring in the hallway with a concerned look on her face thinking about the Human.

Toriel: **(*sigh* This is an unforeseen turn of events today... another human has fallen down and I don't have any experience with someone like him at his age... but he seems like a very nice guy. and I would really love to get to know him better.)**

(To be Continued)

 **Next Time on Raw Determination**

The human settles in to Toriel's house as her guest. And the human kept on his promise and sat down with Toriel to tell his history and stories on the surface. After a while, his curiosity drew him into checking out the basement. Toriel starts acting a little strange and starts treating him as if he's a young child. He later questions her about the basement, but learning of his history, she is debating whether to let him through or keep him in. The outcome will be dependant on his actions.

 **Next time on Chapter 2: Heartbreak**


	2. Heartbreak

The next morning, the human wakes up well rested and he felt like he was at home for the first time since he started his hobby in the surface. But normally he always wakes up tired regardless of how well he sleeps. However, he gets up out of bed and slips his shirt back on and exits the bedroom. He steps into the bathroom and from outside sounds like he's about to shower up

*Half an hour later*

He steps out of the bathroom fully refreshed but his hair is still damp, he heads back into the bedroom and puts on a fresh set of clothes he keeps stashed in his inventory. He runs into Toriel on the way to the laundry and she notices he's not wearing his armor.

Toriel **"Good morning. Hope you had good night sleep"  
** Human **"Sure did, thanks for letting me stay for the night"  
** Toriel: **"You're very welcome. In all my years, I've never seen a human as well-mannered as you are. You'd fit in well in the Underground"  
** Human: **"Anyway Tori, I'm gonna put this in the laundry for now, unless you've got a load in already"  
** Toriel: **"I've got nothing in it at the moment, so you're free to use the room"**

The human walks into the laundry room and throws in his set of dirty clothes. Followed by a load worth of detergent and fabric softener and turns it on.

Human **"Alright then, it should be about half an hour before it's done"**

He walks out with Toriel sitting by the fire with her reading glasses on

Toriel: **"Oh hey, I hope it's okay with you… but while you were showering, I thought I'd clean and polish your armor for you. Saw a bit of dents and scratches, and some leather fading out. And had to clean out some pouches for you. No worries though, I've put them back exactly where they were. But your armor should look good as new now"**

The human smiled in appreciation knowing the fact that it was morally rude to do favors for another without asking, but he lets it slide for all she's done for him to get past the ruins. Sadly, he never knew how to clean and polish his own armor anyway.

Human: **"I'm actually grateful that you did that for me. It's embarrassing for me on my end, because from all the thing I've done in the surface… Hunting, Cooking, who knows what else… I've never been able to learn to tend to my armor."  
** Toriel: **"Oh my, that does sound embarrassing. But no worries, I'll be happy to teach you if you wish"  
** Human: **"Well, I don't know how long I'll stay… but okay, I guess I've gotta learn something good."**

*Just before Toriel could take out a leather polisher and metal cleaner, she remembered about the pie she finished*

Toriel: **"Oh hey, before I forget, Would you like a piece of the butterscotch-cinnamon pie?"  
** Human: **"Why yes, of course. I'd the sound of it is good already."**

The smell of the pie starts to get stronger and his mouth starts to water at the craving feeling about it as he takes a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Couple of minutes later, Toriel brings out a small plate with a slice of pie on top. He grabs the fork and takes a piece and bites on it. The combined tastes of butterscotch and cinnamon gave him a surprise shock. **"It's so good"** he quietly says. Leaving him totally speechless as he looks at toriel and finishes the rest of the slice.

Human: **"Tori… I have to be totally honest with you, words cannot describe on how good this pie is. You could be a baking legend with this sort of recipe, even chef Gordon Ramsay would love it."**  
Toriel: **"Who is this -Gordon Ramsay- ?"  
** Human: **"Oh, he's one of those celebrity master chefs back in the surface. He takes his food very seriously. One small mistake is enough to make him snap at you."**  
Toriel: **"Oh, he sounds like the one type of human with a short temper"  
** Human: **"True, but some people say he only acts like that for the cameras. But still… people say that his food are like delegacies."**  
Toriel: **"Oh, I'm sure he's a great chef."**

Toriel then starts to stare off into space at the fire with one of her books in her hands.

Human: **"Well, I don't know what i might do since i'm gonna be down here in the underground for a while."**

The human then gets up from the couch and remember about his laundry and doesn't hear anything running, he walks back in and collects his now clean set of clothes. He then walks to the bedroom and packs them away. On his way back to Toriel, he stops and notices the basement. He decides to walk down without her noticing and walks down the long stone hallway all the way to the end of what appears to be a stone door. He inspects it for a short while and decides to head back upstairs, but he sees Toriel as soon as he turns around, realising that she followed him down here.

Toriel: **"So you've noticed this doorway. I'd advise that you don't take it, it will only bring you death once you cross it. Especially when you're not geared up for it."**  
Human: **"It's fine, I was gonna head back upstairs anyway, my… curiosity got the better of me here. But then again, I wouldn't leave behind my gear in the first place."  
**  
They head back upstairs as the Human realises that she's acting like an overprotective mother as if he's a little child. So he heads straight to his room and gears up in his armor and prepares his inventory. His sword and shield stand ready to use for the future. Toriel noticed it already and she asks curiously.

Toriel: **"Now why are you geared up if there's nothing to harm you here?"  
** Human: **"I can't stay here Toriel, If there's a chance that can help me get back to the surface. Nothing can stop me from going after it."**

Toriel paused for a moment while the human walks into the kitchen and wraps another slice of pie in Tin foil and bags it in his inventory. Toriel then gets up with a bit of a serious look in her eyes.

Toriel: **"I have to go and do something, I'll be right back"**

The human immediately realised that she's gonna do something involving the stone door, so she follows her back down to the basement. Toriel not knowing that he's following her due to his light and quick steps on the stone floor as they reach back to the door.

Human: **"Toriel … wait …"**  
Toriel: **"Do you really want to leave that badly? I told you earlier that beyond this door will only bring you death."  
** Human: **"So what? I've faced death before and lived countless times."**  
Toriel: **"Fine… but in order to get through… you must prove it. Prove to me that you can handle the dangers."**

Human: **"Remember, you saw me defend myself against that psycho flower yesterday"**  
Toriel: **"That's not good enough, How much damage will that shield of yours absorb until that eventually breaks in the middle of combat? You'll be left vulnerable and your sword would be the only thing keeping you from getting hurt.  
** Human: **"Well what can i do to prove you that i can handle myself out there?"**  
Toriel: **"I'll have to test you, In combat"**

*The Human and Toriel begin combat mode*

Toriel starts to conjure up her fire abilities against the human. Throwing them left and right, not allowing the human time to unsheathe his sword and shield as he dodges some of them, one wave of her attacks strikes him but luckily his shield was on his back. Not knowing that she's not done, he finally takes his shield out, but the 2nd half of that wave sneaks behind and strikes him once more, staggering him towards her as he grunts in pain

Human: **"Ack … Tori please… I don't … want to fight. Have you forgotten about my *coughs* gratitude?"  
** Toriel: **"Please stop!"**

Toriel starts to look sad each time the human makes attempts to persuade her. But the human is getting more irritated at her attacks.

Human: **"Look Tori, I can understand that you want to protect me. But you forget that i'm 23 years old and have had plenty of time to learn everything how to survive. Combat has been my most important training. How else did I survive that flower's attacks without a scratch on me."**

After hearing what he said, Toriel stands down. Realising that she forgot that he mentioned the things that he could do.

Toriel: **"You're… You're right, I shouldn't have tried to protect you. Please forgive me… I don't think I can help myself for who I am. If you really want to venture out there so badly, I will let you pass. My protection, my care for you … I'll put them aside for now."**

*Combat Ends*

Toriel: **"However that doesn't mean that don't care about you anymore, You're actually by far my most favorite of all the humans that fell down here. But in the end… you're just like the others. Eager , fixated … DETERMINED to return to the surface. But with you, you've shown me that not only you can handle yourself, but also showed me that your motivation to return is a reasonable cause."**

Toriel turns her head facing against the door and points to it

Toriel **"Beyond this door is a one way trip out of the ruins. So once you leave the ruins… you won't be able to return. If you need to take anything that might belong to you, now's the time."**  
Human: **"I double checked ahead of time before this, so I'm all ready. Plus I also took a 2nd slice of pie… couldn't resist such taste."  
** Toriel: *chuckles* **"Well, all i can do now is wish you the best of luck on your journey. But please beware of … him, Asgore and his followers"**

Toriel walks slowly around the human, still saddened that he's leaving. But the human needed one more thing from her.

Human: **"Tori…."**

Toriel turns around to him as he approaches her and hugs her tightly. He smiles at her and appreciates her as if she was his own mother

Human: **"Thank you … for everything… I won't forget you for this care that you've given me. No words can describe how much I appreciate your hospitality."**

The human then walks towards the door and says one last thing to Toriel

Human **"Goodbye Toriel"**

The doors close up as she smiles and tears of joy run down through her face.

Meanwhile on the other side… The human wonders into a familiar room from the beginning, yet he just left Toriel's home. He is once again greeted by a familiar face, one that the human recognizes as a threat.

Flowey: **"So … we meet again buddy."**  
Human: **"What the hell do you want now Flowey"** He said as he points his sword against the flower's stem  
Flowey: **"Hey… relax you asshole! I'm not gonna attack you again!"**  
Human: **"How do i know that you're not lying, eh? You expect me to trust a psycho plant like you after the stunt you pulled?!"  
** Flowey: **"I'm surprised that you didn't kill that old hag that cared for you , I mean c'mon dude, I told you before, In this world..."  
** Human: *Interrupting Flowey* **"It's kill or be killed! Yea … like I haven't heard that the first time."  
** Flowey: **"Think about this, what would you do if you encounter a fight that you're struggling so hard to win? You might end up killing them in self defense, and you'll be feeling so guilty about it. How about you just do yourself a favor and get yourself killed somewhere. Save the trouble for the monsters that want to take your SOUL"**

Flowey laughs like a psycho once more as he burrows away into the ground, leaving the human to follow his own path as he passes through a corridor ahead of him. Passing into what appears to be a white light. Who knows what's going to be ahead of him on this bizarre new adventure he's stumbled upon

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	3. Them Bones

_**(Author Note)  
**_ _ **As much as I personally appreciate the support from you guys. I looked back on the dialogue and noticed that Chapter 1 did look a lot like I copied and pasted the dialogue with little editing. So I want to personally assure all of you that once i'm finished with the story to the end, I'll go back to Chapter 1 and redo the dialogue. Although some dialogue has to look exactly the same.**_

 _ **Quick heads up:**_ _ **(-) - In head thoughts**_

* * *

As the human opens the stone door exiting the ruins, bright white light emits through the doorway as the human shields his eyes, followed by a sudden drop in temperature. He then quickly grabs his inventory and takes out a black hoodie and puts it on after stripping off the upper half of his armor, then puts on a heavy leather jacket over his hoodie. Now feeling warm and cozy, he puts his armor back on. He then moves forward, but the stone door closes behind him.

Human: **"Yup, definitely can't go back now. That door is a one-way trip just like Toriel said."**

As the human turns around, he finds himself in a forest fully covered in thick snow, feeling a bit hungry. So he looks in one of his pouches and takes out a packet of two hunger satisfying protein bars, covered in chocolate with honey roasted peanuts and plenty of wheat. So he eats them up quick, but noticed something off about a nearby bush by the stone door. He inspects it closer and sees what it appears to be a camera and blinking red.

Human: **"Looks like there's gonna be eyes everywhere, better get going… now"**

The human then walks away from the ruins he came from and ventures off on the path in the snowy forest. Along the way, he gets a weird feeling that he's being watched. A heavy branch he passed breaks behind him and hears footsteps. He looks behind him and nobody was there. Now fully alert and spooked, the human walks faster down the path. Halfway to a distant gate, he hears footsteps again… but much closer. He looks behind him and again, nobody.

Human: **"Who is there , Show yourself!"** *He said as his left hand is holding the hilt of the sword, ready to unsheathe*

The human then heightens his hearing when all he can hear is his own footsteps in the thinner snow on the path, not helping him at all when trying to be alert. He finally reaches the gate and as soon as he's about to step on some wood, he hears the footsteps again, someone's coming closer to him but he doesn't want to look back and find nothing again. He instead hears a voice directly behind him

Unknown Male Voice: **"Human… do you even know how to greet a new pal?"**  
Human in thoughts: **(It's not real… I must be suffering hallucinations in this forest …)  
** Unknown Male Voice **"Now please turn around and shake my hand"**

The human had no choice but to listen as he notices a silhouette figure of a small person reaching out his hand. He decided to comply and grabs his hand for a handshake, but an abrupt farting noise emits from the small person's hand as he starts laughing. The human being very familiar with this kind of humor, he bursts into a quiet snicker, trying not to laugh, but couldn't help but smirk at the sudden prank. The silhouette disappears and in place is skeleton half the human's size with a blue hoodie and sandals.

Skeleton Guy: **"Hehehe… the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny"  
** Human: **"I have to admit, you got me there … a classic prank with a bit of a twist to it"  
** Skeleton Guy: **"Thanks buddy"**

The skeleton pauses for a while, making the human feel a bit awkward.

Skeleton Guy: **"Anyway, you're a human, right? Just wondering because judging from your height and generally broad, you seem to be an more adultish version of a human."  
** Human: **"Well, you're correct on that one." (He sounds pretty smart, but not appearing like one… ah well, he seems pretty okay for a skeleton.)  
** Skeleton Guy: **"That's Hilarious ain't it?"  
** Human: **"What's so funny about me being a human?** *He asks curiously, looking a bit offended*  
Skeleton Guy: **"Relax buddy, I didn't mean it like that."  
** **-"I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton"**

Human: **"Sans eh? Sounds like a nice name on your end."  
** Sans: **"Yea, lot of people know me very well. It's one of those -Easy to know- names"  
** Human: **"So, what is this place, Sans?"  
** Sans: **"You've just found yourself in Snowdin Forest, pal"  
** Human: **"Snowdin Forest? Looks a lot like a snowy wasteland. Anyway, what brings you out here?"  
** Sans: **"Well actually, I'm supposed to be on the lookout for any humans right now… no offense pal."  
** Human: **"I don't think any human has come down here for a long while, well not until I did…"  
** Sans: **"Don't worry about it, I actually don't even care about capturing any humans at all."  
** Human: **"Surprising you're not gonna even try, aren't you a guard or something?"  
** Sans: **"Well, i'm actually a sentry. But my brother, Papyrus however… is a human-hunting FANATIC … but then again, he's a sentry like me,"  
** Human: **"Oh boy…" (Well, this "Papyrus" guy sounds like he's going to give me trouble while i'm here.)  
** Sans: **"Speaking of Papyrus, I think I see him over there."**

The human looks behind him past the gate, and notices another skeleton in the distance

Sans: **"Hey buddy, I have an idea… you see this gate?"**  
Human: **"Yea, why do you ask? Oh hang on a second... !"**

The Human noticed that the gate is poorly made, he could simply walk right through without a hassle.

Sans: **"Yea, he made it far too wide to stop anyone… go on through and i'll be right behind you"**

The human walks right through and notices an unusually placed lamp by what appears to be a sentry checkpoint. Sans doesn't take long to follow behind him with a mischievous idea going into plan

Sans: **"If you were a child, I'd ask you to hide behind this lamp, but the sentry station would do for you"**

The human hears footsteps from the distance and knows it's not Sans. He struggles to walk through the snow, so he grabs the lamp and takes the shade and puts it on his head, standing still as a statue, but looks through the lampshade holes big enough to see through them, but in the process, throwing the lamp itself behind the station.

Sans: **"Not what I had in mind, but hiding like that makes it even better"**

The taller skeleton arrives as the human inspects him, wearing some armor that only covers his torso with some red boots, cape, and gloves… but he has a creepy smile very well fitting for a skeleton. From what Sans mentioned, he confirms that the skeleton is Sans' brother; Papyrus. The Human stands there totally silent, leaving only his thoughts to speak in his head.

Sans: **"Sup, bro?"**

Papyrus: **"** _ **YOU KNOW WHAT -SUP- BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T … RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES ! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION ALL-DAY! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING NOW!?**_ **"  
** Sans: **"Just checking out my new lamp. Much bigger and cooler than the old one, and also uniquely shaped. Want to have a look?"  
** Papyrus: **"** _ **NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY ! I WANT TO BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE ! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!**_ **"  
** Human in thoughts: **(Oh brother… is this guy a nut-case?!)  
** Papyrus: **"** _ **THEN, I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! … RESPECT! RECOGNITION!  
**_ Human in thoughts: **(This guy sure runs his mouth a lot … )  
** Papyrus: **"** _ **I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!**_ **"  
** Human in thoughts: **(Heh… good luck with that buddy)  
** Papyrus: **"** _ **PEOPLE WILL ASK ME TO BE THEIR, -FRIEND?- I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.**_ **"  
** Human in thoughts: **(Is he freaking serious?!)  
** Sans: **"Hmm… maybe this black lamp will help you out"  
** Papyrus: **"** _ **SANS, YOU ARE NOT HELPING, YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!**_ **"  
** Sans: **"Hey bro, take it easy… i've gotten a -ton- of work done today… A skele-ton-." *Ba dum tss*  
**

The human in hiding trying not to laugh at sans' pun, so all he could do now behind the lampshade is smirk away.

Papyrus: **"** _ **SANS!**_ **"  
** Sans: **"Come on paps, you're smiling."  
** Papyrus: **"** _ **I AM AND I HATE IT!**_ **"  
** Human in thoughts: **(Hehe, good one Sans.)  
** Papyrus: **"** _ **SIGH… WHY DOES A SKELETON AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION AROUND HERE…?**_ **"  
** Sans: **"Wow, looks like you're really working yourself… -down to the bone-" *Ba dum tss*  
** Human in thoughts: **(Sans… get out!)  
** Papyrus: **"** _ **UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK, SANS? PUT A LITTLE MORE -BACKBONE- INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! … HEH!"**_

Papyrus leaves Sans further down into the forest to go and attend to his puzzles, leaving Sans and the hidden Human alone.

Sans: **"Alright , you can take that lampshade off now. I'm actually impressed that you've pulled that one off like a pro. Have you done this before?"  
** Human: **"Thanks, and yea… I used to take stealth classes back on the surface. Although, sneaking past your brother would be a piece of cake.  
** Sans: **"Don't get your hopes up pal… If i'm in a position where I have to help my brother, i'm not gonna be given much of a choice but to bring you out of hiding. But anyway, you better get going before he comes back, or else you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.**

Human: *sigh* **"Let's hope i don't… I was having a hard time keeping it together after those puns of yours.**

Sans: **"Hehe, I just can't help them buddy. It's been part of my routine since Paps and I became sentries."  
** Human: **"Okay then, i'm gonna go up ahead, how about you just -chill out- for a bit"**  
Sans: **"Hehe, good one… Anyway, he's not dangerous, really. Even if he tries to be.**

The Human then walks ahead further into the forest, taking a small break to look at the river up the path with a fishing pole. He stares off for a bit until he decides to return to the main path back into the forest, not taking long before he encounters the two brothers again. Unable to find a place to hide, he just stands there.

Papyrus: **"** _ **SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE...**_

Unable to find a place to hide, the human just stands there as Papyrus notices him, he look at sans and the human back and forth. So he says to Sans quietly

Papyrus: **"** _ **OH MY GOD, SANS … IS THAT A HUMAN?!**_ **"**

Sans: **Uhh … actually, i think that's a rock."**  
Papyrus: **"** _ **OH."**_

Human in thoughts: **(Is Papyrus one of those -special cases- of people around these parts?)**

Sans: **"But hey, what's that in front of the rock?"**

The oblivious Papyrus finally noticed the human and asks sans in curiosity

Papyrus: **"** _ **OH MY GOD ! … IS THAT A HUMAN?"**_  
Sans: **"Yes paps, a full grown one actually."**  
Papyrus: **"** _ **OH MY GOD ! SANS, I FINALLY DID IT! I'M GOING TO BE SO … POPULAR POPULAR POPULAR !  
**_

Sans notices the human getting slightly annoyed at papyrus for his over excited behavior.

Papyrus: **"** _ **AHEM, HUMAN, IN THIS AREA, YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"**_  
Human: **"Okay, Gandalf!"  
** Papyrus: **"** _ **GANDALF?!**_ **"  
** Sans: **"I think he's making a joke reference off a movie based on what you said"**  
Papyrus: **"** _ **YOU WATCH YOUR TONE HUMAN, I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU , I WILL CAPTURE YOU, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL, AND THEN …. AND THEN …. I'M NOT SURE WHAT IS NEXT. REGARDLESS, CONTINUE THIS PATH IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!**_

Papyrus retreats further down the forest, assuming that he's heading for one of hs puzzles.

Sans: **"Well, that went well... anyway, don't sweat it, buddy. I'll keep an eye socket out for ya."  
** Human: **"I think i've got a good pun for Papyrus, it might make him run away"**

Sans: **"Oh boy, I can't wait to see how he'll react"**

The human then whispers his pun to sans, Sans looks shocked to hear it

Sans: **"Oh wow, he's definitely gonna freak out over that one. Hehehe… that's very dirty"**

Sans walks away to catch up with Papyrus. Leaving the human alone for now as he passes down to one of the sentry posts from what appears to be Papyrus' post. The human cringes at what puzzles would be ahead of him.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	4. Them Bones - Part II

**Previously on Them Bones**

The Human enters Snowdin Forest fresh from the Ruins and later on encounters a skeleton who calls himself Sans, He's a Sentry along with his brother, Papyrus who is one of those "Special" cases of skeletons who's obsessed with capturing a human. The human himself has stumbled in for a bone chilling journey for what's ahead of him as he ventures further into the Forest as he passed Papyrus' Sentry Post where Part 1 ended. (Also he's preparing a dirty pun to use on Papyrus)

* * *

 **And so it continues**

The human walks into the next room to what appears to be yet another sentry post, assuming that it belongs to Papyrus so he moves by, but there's a sign saying "Absolutely no moving". Upon further inspection of the sentry post, it has a figure of a dog but tries to sneak by, but knowing he might fail due to dogs having higher hearing. A dog then looks up from inside the sentry post having to hear footsteps from the snow.

Doggo: **"Did something move just now, or was it just my imagination. I can only see moving things, but if something was moving, like a human for example… I'll make sure it never moves again"  
** Human: **(Please go away talking dog … )**

*Begin Combat*

Doggo start to look very aware dangerously close to the human, giving the human a chance to do something to make doggo go away. He reaches for the dog and starts petting him. Doggo started to get over-excited over it.

Doggo: **"WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET."**

Thinking that he was going crazy, he jumps back in his sentry post and says

Doggo: **"Something pet me, something that isn't moving… I'm gonna need a lot of dog treats for this"**

*Combat End*

The human then leaves the room as quietly as possible and enters the next room to find sans waiting for him.

Sans: **"Hey, mind if I give you some important information about Papyrus?"  
** Human: **"Anything that can help me out in the long run, I'm all ears."**  
Sans: **"So, Paps has a very** **Special Attack** **that could do some damage to you if you start moving on it."  
** Human: **"Oh, I see… so** **Blue Attacks** **means stop, right? … like stop signs on the surface."  
** Sans: **"You catch on quick, I'm impressed. Although sometimes there's situations where you don't have a choice but to take the damage and move on. Least you've got your shield, right?"  
** Human: **"True, least I've learned something important. And will be aware of ahead of time"**  
Sans: **"Anyway, I'll be up ahead … Papyrus is getting impatient"  
**

Sans then teleports out at the blink of the human's eyes as he moves onto the room. He slides on the ice and loses control of his footing, but doesn't fall. As he regained balance, he slides across the ice and moves onto the next room with Sans and Papyrus having a conversation.

Papyrus: **"** _ **YOU'RE SO LAZY, YOU'VE BEEN NAPPING ALL NIGHT !**_ **"  
** Sans: **"I think that's called … sleeping."  
** Papyrus: **"** _ **EXCUSES, EXCUSES !"**_

Papyrus looks over and notices the human has made it to another one of his puzzles and smiles excitedly.

Papyrus: _**"OH-HOHOHO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES. AND I PERSONALLY THINK THAT YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!"**_  
Human: **"Quite a creative mind you've got there Papyrus. I've never known that you had a -boner- for puzzles in the first place"**  
Papyrus: _**"HUMAN, NOT YOU TOO! … MOST IMPORTANTLY, THAT IS THE DIRTIEST PUN I'VE EVER HEARD!"**_

Sans bursts out laughing at not only the dirty pun, but Papyrus' reaction to it.

Sans: **"Hehe, best one i've heard in a long time"**  
Papyrus: _ **"SANS, DO NOT ENCOURAGE THE HUMAN!"  
**_ Human: **"C'mon Paps, you know you liked it."  
** Papyrus: _**"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH HUMAN!**_

Sans and the human finally calm down while they listen to Papyrus

Papyrus: _**"ANYWAY SINCE YOU TWO HAVE CALMED DOWN, LET'S MOVE ON. YOU SEE THIS PUZZLE HUMAN? THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THE MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUNDS LIKE FUN? BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN THAT YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OKAY, YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND SOLVE IT NOW!"**_

The human figuring out that Papyrus still has the orb, he walks closer to the puzzle and suddenly Papyrus gets electrified by his own creation, the human grins at the mishap that happened on the other side

Papyrus: _**"SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
**_ Sans: **"I think the human has to hold the orb."  
** Human: **"That's quite a -shocking- discovery you made there"  
** Sans: **"Hehehe, good one"  
** Papyrus: _**"HUMAN!"**_

Papyrus then walks through the maze, unknowingly made a path of his own footsteps towards the human and hands him the orb and walks back through the same path, making it real easy for the human to pass through.

Papyrus: _**"YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL, YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… A LITTLE TOO EASILY. NEVERMIND, THE NEXT PUZZLE WON'T BE SO EASY AT ALL, IT WAS DESIGNED BY SANS HERE HIMSELF. YOU'LL BE SURELY CONFOUNDED. I KNOW I AM!... NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"**_

As Papyrus moves on and hurries to the next puzzle, Sans stays behind and speaks to the human

Sans: **"Dude, I really appreciate what you're doing for Papyrus, he hasn't had this much fun in a while"  
** Human: **"Hey, you deserve some of the credit too, I wouldn't have told him that dirty pun if your puns didn't inspire me. But in general, we're just a pair of jokesters"  
** Sans: **"I guess you're right in a way… anyway, did you see the weird outfit that he's wearing?"**

Human: **"Oh, that armor that he's wearing?"**  
Sans: **"Yea, we made that a few weeks ago for a Costume Party. But for some reason, he hasn't worn anything else since then. He keeps calling it his -battle body-... man, isn't my brother cool?"**  
Human: **"Sounds like he's trying way too hard to be cool. But whatever…"  
**

The human moves on down the forest but notices a person for what it looks like an Ice cream vendor. But moves on by because of his diet choice of avoiding desert type consumable food. He moves on down near what appears to be a Snow Golf room, but the human showed no interest in such a sport, so he moves on past it onto the other room. Sans and Papyrus are already awaiting him

Papyrus: _ **"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR … "**_

Papyrus noticed that Sans did something wrong and looked at him

Papyrus: _**"SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?"  
**_ Sans: **"It's right there, on the ground."**

Sans points down to the piece of paper in the middle of the ground, clearly not a real puzzle.

Sans: **"Trust me, there's no way he's gonna get past this one"**

As the human walked up and picked up the piece of paper, it's apparently just a simple Crossword Puzzle, he sighs and throws the paper back down and advances towards them.

Papyrus: _ **"SANS, THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
**_ Sans: **"Whoops, I knew I should've used today's crossword instead."  
** Papyrus: _**"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION… JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."  
**_ Sans: **"What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby bones."  
** Papyrus: _**"UN-BELIEVABLE! HUMAN, SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!  
**_ Human: **"Look, I can't lie to either of you, Jumble and Crossword can honestly be just as equally hard as each other. So I have no discretion at this dispute."  
** Sans: **"You know what paps, he's got a point. In most cases, it wouldn't really make much of a difference."  
** Papyrus: _**"INDEED, THE HUMAN MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT IF HE FINDS BOTH PUZZLES VERY DIFFICULT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"**_

Papyrus moves on to wherever he may be later on

Sans **: "Gotta admit, you had me stumped there when you made a neutral statement. Even Papyrus is appeased anyway. Yesterday, he got stumped trying to -solve- the horoscope."  
** Human: **"I don't even touch puzzles like that, they're just not worth the hassle"**

The Human moves on to the next room from what appears to be a makeshift outdoor kitchen with a place of Spaghetti with a note beside it made by Papyrus himself

Papyrus: _**(HUMAN, PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI , LITTLE DO YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS A TRAP TO ENTICE YOU TO WHERE YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT, YOU'LL REALISE THAT YOU'RE NOT PROGRESSING ANY FURTHER. THOROUGHLY JUPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!)**_

However the human noticed that the Spaghetti is frozen and looks like it was poorly cooked before then anyway. But because that it's so cold outside, the plate itself is stuck on the table. The microwave isn't even plugged in despite that there's no electrical outlet anywhere in the room. The human then moves on to the next section of the forest which he walks down to a small wall of spikes sticking up, and a pile of snow covering something up. But along the way another dog approaches him with some armor, a sword and shield

*Combat Starts*

The dog looks like he's not even close to being ready for combat, but the human looking on how adorable the dog looks, he starts praising and petting the dog. But something unusual happened… as the dog got more and more excited, it's neck extends further each time he pets the dog. The human never even bothered to unsheathe his weapon and shield because he knew this combat would end his way in an easy victory.

*Combat Ends*

After he leaves the long necked happy dog, he uncovers the snow and thinks about what to say about what happened as he moves to find the switch and lowers the spiked wall and back down

Human **: "Looks like it's more Giraffe than Dog"**

As the human then moves forward past the lowered spiked wall, two more dogs show up looking mostly identical as they apparently can smell him. He stays silent but looks at them closer and appear to be a married couple judging by how they communicate with each other.

Dog 1: **"What's that smell?"  
** Dog 2: **"Where's that smell?"  
** Dog 1: **"It smells like someone in armor, probably one of us"**

One of the two dogs sniff closer to the human, but all she could sniff was his leather and metal plates in his armor, the human tries to stay silent until they go away

Dog 2: **"Smell confirmed, this smell is one of our Snowdin Explorers"  
** Dog 1: **"What's an explorer doing out here? We've heard reports about a human at large in these woods."  
** Dog 2: **"We'd suggest you head back into town, We'll find the human eventually"  
** Dog 1: **"Safety first, right hon?"  
** Dog 2: **"Got that right, husband"**

The human sighing in relief that the dogs have mistaken him for a monster explorer, so he hurries away from them and moves on down to another puzzle with Papyrus on the other side of another set of spiked walls.

Human: **"Expecting someone Papyrus?"  
** Papyrus: _**"WHAT? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"  
**_ Human: **"How can I eat frozen spaghetti if there's no way to plug in and power the microwave? So yea, I didn't even touch it."  
** Papyrus: _**"OH MY… NOW THAT YOU MENTIONED IT, I KINDA DID MAKE IT IMPOSSIBLE TO EAT! MY MISTAKE HUMAN, I'LL MAKE IT BETTER NEXT TIME!"  
**_ Human: **"Just don't leave spaghetti out like that again, they go bad pretty easy."**

Papyrus takes off leaving the human alone again, but looks behind him at the puzzle and looks surprisingly easy. He triggers the two pressure plates once and activates the switch. The spike walls disappear as he moves on to the next part of the forest. Papyrus is standing further down to another puzzle that's similar, but more difficult and from what looks of it… It looks a lot like the face of Papyrus himself. Making the human cringe at his senseless boasting.

Papyrus: _**"WHILE YOU WERE TAKING A WHILE DOING YOUR THING, I DECIDED TO MAKE SOME CHANGES TO THIS PUZZLE! I DESIGNED IT MYSELF TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE MY FACE. BUT THE SNOW MELTED AND NOW THERE'S A DIFFERENT SOLUTION, AND NOW MY BROTHER IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!"**_

Human: **"Hmm *** Sarcastic Tone* **This looks like this may be a tough one to solve, should I ask for help?."  
** Papyrus: _**"WORRY NOT HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN PROCEED!"**_

He looks over at Papyrus and cringes more at his boasting, but noticed something standing out in the tree behind him. He walks over and pushes the switch, then goes to the stone switch and steps on it, puzzle solved already, but knowing he technically cheated.

Papyrus: _**"THAT WAS FAST, YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY, I'M IMPRESSED BY YOUR OBSERVANT INTELLIGENCE!  
**_ Human: **"Hey, i've solved many puzzles in my lifetime up in the surface, this is no different"  
** Papyrus: _ **"OH, SO YOU CARE ABOUT PUZZLES AS MUCH AS I DO. MAYBE YOU'LL LOVE THIS NEXT PUZZLE THAT'S COMING YOUR WAY!  
**_ Human: ***** Sarcastic yet depressed tone* **"Yay … i can't wait…"  
** Papyrus: _**"IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU ANYWAY… NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"**_

Papyrus then takes off past his puzzle and disappears further down into the forest. The human then moves forward and runs into Sans along the way

Sans: **"Good job on solving it so quickly, i'm surprised you didn't even ask for Papyrus' help or mine to solve it. Which is great because I love doing absolutely nothing  
** Human: **"Heh, least you're so -chilled out- all the time"  
**Sans: **"hehe, good one "**

The human then moves on to the next puzzle which stands out from the rest with Sans and Papyrus on the other side, doesn't take long before Papyrus notices him

Papyrus: _**" AH, THE HUMAN HAS ARRIVED, YOU'LL LOVE THIS PUZZLE… IT WAS MADE BY OUR GREAT DR. ALPHYS. IT'S ALSO A RANDOM PUZZLE, SO I EVEN DON'T KNOW THE SOLUTION, BUT HOWEVER IT WILL ACTIVATE ONCE I THROW THE SWITCH. EACH TILE COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!"**_

(Fast Forwarding to when he finishes explaining)

Papyrus: _**"READY HUMAN?!"**_

Papyrus throws the switch down and the tiles randomize into one big puzzle. But for some reason the human has very good luck as the tiles finish up where there's only one straight line of normal pink tiles. Papyrus takes off , but the human follows with ease and passes Sans further down.

(Fast Forwarding past a couple of puzzles up to the next encounter)

The human has gone through a bit of stress on the ice puzzles, but gets through them with ease. He enters into a room with a doghouse on top and lots of piles of snow called Snow Poffs. He walks to the end to walk over one, but instead sees a small dog pop out from inside, the dog barks at the human and emerges to be much larger than it first appeared, in armor equipped with a dog spear.

Human: **"Well, this is new coming from a dog"**

*Combat starts*

Noticing that the Dog is trying to get the attention of the human, It starts begging him exactly like a normal surface dog, trained to ignore this behavior. So he tries the same down here, the dog inches closer to him but he continues to ignore everything on the dog. So he walks away. Easy victory

*Combat Ends*

The human moves on and notices a long bridge he has to pass through, but along the way, Sans and Papyrus are there watching him.

Papyrus **:** _ **"HUMAN, NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, I'D LIKE TO DEMONSTRATE YOU THE FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE… BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR !**_

A bunch of deadly items appear around him, flamethrower, spears, cannon, a wrecking ball and finally… a dog?

Human: **"Hold up, this seem very extreme all the sudden. For example you could be destroying this bridge, and one of your weapons is a dog, promoting a certain kind of abuse I won't take kindly to"  
** Papyrus: _**"THAT TONE WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE HUMAN, ANYWAY… WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE. EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY WHERE YOU'LL ONLY HAVE LITTLE CHANCE OF VICTORY LEFT. YOU DEFINITELY WON'T SURVIVE THIS! HOPE YOU'RE READY HUMAN BECAUSE I AM … ABOUT TO … DO IT!**_

Papyrus pauses for a short while with the human becoming impatient with him

Sans: **"Well? … what's the holdup bro?"  
** Papyrus: _**"WHAT HOLDUP, I'M ACTIVATING IT NOW!**_

Papyrus pauses again

Sans: **"That doesn't look like it looks very activated"  
** Papyrus: _**"WELL, ACTUALLY THE CHALLENGE SEEMS LIKE IT WOULD BE TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH… I CAN'T USE IT, I'D RATHER BE MORE FAIR AT A CHALLENGE. HOWEVER, I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS. AWAY IT GOES!**_

The extreme challenge goes away, basically giving the human a free pass on that one. The human grins knowing that Papyrus is too merciful to even try and capture him

Human: **"Guess you're too afraid that you're gonna hurt me, no wonder why your puzzles are so easy."  
** Papyrus: _ **"YOUR INSULTS ARE INVALID HUMAN! THIS IS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH … HEH … HEH?**_

Papyrus then runs off, allowing the human to fully cross the bridge safely and gets the nervous feeling of bridges out of his head

Sans: **"Well dude, i don't know what my brother is going to do now. Do you still remember the** **Blue Attacks** **?"  
** Human: **"Well aware Sans, thanks for the reminder"  
** Sans: **"Hey, no problem … just glad to help out. Anyway, beyond this passage is the town of Snowdin, if you feel like it, you could hang around for a while, but you'll eventually have to face my brother."  
** Human: **"I could settle down for a bit, hang around town and get to know everybody. As long as they're not hostile towards me."  
** Sans **: "Don't worry about it, everyone in snowdin is a friendly bunch of people. Very social to each other… just think about the look on their faces when they see you arrive"  
** Human: **"Haha… yea, i'm sure they'll be surprised. Anyway sans, i'm gonna go and find a place to rest up, if there is a hotel.**

The human trusts sans' word and moves on out of the forest and venture into the Town of Snowdin, a nice looking settlement with what seemed to be very friendly people, the citizens of snowdin start to notice the human through passing conversations

Female Citizen: **"Is that… a human? Looks a lot older than the human children that came before him"  
** Male Citizen: **"He looks like he's not very friendly, but we'll never know."  
** Child: **"Mommy, that man is scary"  
** Mother: **"It's okay child… he doesn't mean any harm to us"**

The human finds a shop and a hotel in one building, he turns to the hotel section and walks inside, finding a bunny lady at the front desk

Bunny Lady: **"Good evening, sir, how may I help you tonight?"  
** Human: **"Hello ma'am, Is there a possibility of a available bedroom for the night? I would like to book one in advance while there's still some daylight left"  
** Bunny Lady: **"Oh sure, I actually have one that would fit your needs. I also have a free armor rack you can borrow for the night too.  
** Human: **"That sounds convenient, I'll take the offer then ma'am"**

The human hands her a handful of gold enough to pay for the room, the bunny lady paused for a moment as he inspects the human

Bunny Lady: **"I just realised, you're a human aren't you?"  
** Human: **"Yea, i've got a feeling that my presence is causing a scene"  
** Bunny Lady: **"It's alright, it's a habit for the people here. But I promise that you're just as welcome here like any normal citizen."  
** Human: **"Well, that's a relief to hear, thank you"**

The bunny lady then gives the human the key to the hotel room and she follows him while carrying the armor rack for him until they reach his room

Bunny Lady: **"Enjoy your stay friend"**

As the Bunny lady walks back down to her work station, the human opens his door and carrys in the armor rack, placing it down in an open space in the corner as he strips off his armor and puts it on the rack.

Human: **"Wow, I actually do look scary in that armor"**

The human decided to relax for a bit while he turns on the TV for any news

News Channel: **"** _ **Breaking News**_ ** _:_ We've recently received news that another human has fallen from the surface and has arrived in the town of Snowdin. Civilians say that the human appeared to be an Adult Male, wearing black armor up to his shoulders, and carrying a large shield with a sheathed sword in his possession. Civilians are asked to please remain calm around the human. We were just now notified that he has taken up a temporary residence in the Snowdin Inn. Is the human Friend or Foe? Nobody knows until we find out. Stay tuned for more news."**

The human out of annoyance turns off the TV knowing that word had spreaded around fast. His stomach starts to growl after he settles down in his room, he look at the local town catalogue for any good place to eat. He's only found Grillby's, so he gets up and heads out. His black hoodie and leather jacket are keeping him warm as he exits the hotel room and takes his key and slides it in his keychain as he heads downstairs and outside. As he's outside, he walks down the road and finds a lot of people enjoying themselves around down, and bunch of people gathered around a tree and putting down presents. It's not even close to being christmas. So he passes the tree and notices he's right next to Grillby's and walks in. some of the customers inside are the dogs that he's encountered earlier as he walks up and sits in the bar. The bartender stands and cleans one of his glasses.

(2 Hours Later)

The human walk out of Grillby's well fed and notice that it's pitch black outside and nobody is walking around town, he looks at the town's clock and it's midnight. So he walks straight back to the hotel and back into his room and relaxes for a short while on the couch pondering at How he can get past Papyrus without fighting him, but then again... he may not have a choice. Then half an hour later, he undresses and climbs in bed and doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

Will the human find a way to get past Papyrus without fighting him?

 **Or will Papyrus force the human's hand into doing something that could cost Papyrus his life?**


	5. Game of Bones

Bright and early in the morning, the human wakes up well rested after last night from the puzzles he had to go through while dealing with the two bone brothers. He climbs out of his bed and goes about his morning business as he showers for half an hour, after that he gets himself dressed up for the frozen weather, knowing that checkout time is soon, he puts on his gear and stashes his inventory, leaving nothing behind as he heads downstairs and checks out to the Bunny Lady that checked him in last night.

Bunny Lady: **"How was your stay for the night, sir?"**

Human: **"As good as any other hotel on the surface. Cozy and comfortable."**

Bunny Lady: **"Really? That means a lot coming from a human. No offense"**

Human: **"It's alright ma'am, i'm actually thrilled to hear that"**

Bunny Lady: **"How long are you planning to stay in Snowdin?"  
** Human **: "Well, this town is pretty nice to stay in… but I can't stay for long. I've fallen from the surface because i've let my explorative instincts get the better of me, and i will do what it takes to return to the surface."**

Bunny Lady: **"Oh my… You're not gonna kill anybody in your way, are you?"**  
Human: **"Woah… wait a minute… I'm not gonna kill anybody, I'm not like that."**

Bunny Lady: **"Well, if you wish to venture further into the underground, I'll have to advise to watch your back… ever since you arrived to Snowdin, word had gotten around fast and got the attention of our underground news crews. No doubt that Asgore is notified about your presence here.  
** Human: **"If I may ask, who is this -King Asgore-?"**

Bunny Lady: **"I'm afraid that i don't have any information that might be useful to you. We do have a library here past Grillby's, but as far as I know, Asgore is a very kind king, He's actually working on breaking the barrier that keeps all of us monsters down here"  
** Human: **"Really? Sounds like an interesting task for a king. Anyway, thanks for the stay, that rest was well needed."**  
Bunny Lady: **"You're very welcome sir, best of luck on your journey back home"**

The human then exits the hotel and moves down the path to Grillby's to make a breakfast stop and sits down in one of the quietest corners in the building. Grillby the Owner/Bartender walks up to the human's table and asks him if he wants anything as the human look at it's menu and orders his breakfast.

 **(1 hour later)  
**

As the human finished what he was eating, a waitress walks by and collects the plate. While the waitress passes by the front door, Sans walks in and noticed the human on the way in as he joins him in the corner table

Sans **: "Never thought I'd find you here in my personal favorite place. Enjoying yourself here in Snowdin?"  
** Human **: "Doing okay so far, can't leave town on an empty stomach. I've got protein bars I could've had for breakfast, but i'd rather save them and have a more decent meal instead."**

Sans **: "Yea, i usually do the same when i'm going on my sentry job in various places. I'm currently assigned somewhere else today, away from Snowdin."**

Human **: "Oh, I guess I might run into you along the way. But i want to avoid the fight with Papyrus."  
** Sans **: "As much as i respect you for the path that you're taking, I'm afraid that fighting Papyrus is unavoidable. But you just gotta do your best. Hell, you might even talk him out of fighting with your little persuasion techniques if you got that kind of talent"**

Human: **"I think i've pulled that off before. But then again, I had to explain my general experience from the surface."  
** Sans: **"Well, lets just hope you do the right thing. Anyway, what do you think of Papyrus?"  
** Human: **"Well, i'd say he's okay. I've got my pros and cons on my view of him, but personally I think he's a pretty good person once you get to know him"**

Sans: **"Fair enough, I've been hearing some people saying that you look just as cool as Papyrus, if not better. Especially with that sick armor that you're wearing.**

Human: **"Huh, i'm becoming famous already eh?"  
** Sans: **"You kinda are already dude, your presence has already caught the attention of the MTT News. luckily for you, they're not active in this time of day. No doubt that Asgore and his Royal Guards know that you're in the underground now"**

Human: **"Are they going to be a problem?"**

Sans: **"I can't answer that sadly, that all depends on the outcome for each of them."**

Human: **"Fair enough"**

Sans: **"Anyway, I better get going, good luck with Papyrus."**

Sans gets up and leaves Grillby's and as the human looks out the window, Sans isn't there. So the human puts down the gold and pays the tab for his breakfast and leaves the building, he walks down the path past the library and passing by a nice looking house until he's eventually out of Snowdin, Suddenly fog starts getting very thick with each step further away from town. He continues walking until a silhouette of a tall figure stands in his way with a familiar voice confirming itself as Papyrus.

Papyrus: _ **"HUMAN, ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION OF ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL , SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL… THESE FEELINGS, THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW."**_

Human **: "I really don't know what gave you that impression, but yes, I do love pasta, and your puzzles are in fact somewhat challenging, I personally think that you're a pretty good guy. Does that count?"**

Papyrus: _ **"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE TO FEEL THAT WAY, I AM VERY GREAT AFTER ALL."**_

Human: **"What I don't like however is your constant boasting. You won't make any friends that way."  
** Papyrus: _**"HMM… I PITY YOU, HUMAN. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE."**_

Human **: "Dude, seriously. I respect you, i wasn't kidding about you being an okay person, in your ears it means that you're pretty cool to hang around with"  
** Papyrus: _**"YOU REALLY BELIEVE SO? THEN I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACCEPT YOUR OFFER TO BE YOUR … WAIT… NO… THIS IS ALL WRONG, I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND. YOU ARE A HUMAN AND IT IS MY DUTY TO CAPTURE YOU IN ORDER TO FULFIL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL, POPULAR, PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS, THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, NYEH HEH HEH HEH!**_

Human: **(Okay, almost got him there)**

 ***Boss Fight Begins***

Papyrus stands in the way of the human as he prepares his attacks to try and capture him. The human seemingly annoyed, Unsheathes his sword and shield in front of his foe. Papyrus upon noticing the human's weapons starts to feel nervous, but retains enough composure to stay and fight the human.

Human: **"Is this really necessary Papyrus? I mean i'm sure there are other ways to resolve this conflict."**

Papyrus: _**"YOU ARE WISE HUMAN, BUT WISE TALK WILL NOT GET YOU ANYWHERE IN THIS FIGHT. HERE COMES MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!"**_

Bone attacks from all around come from left and right , but they're all blue so he just stands there for a short moment. And suddenly his heart turns blue and he feels like gravity has gotten heavier as a sneaky bone hits him from behind as he hits the floor trying to adapt to the heavier gravity of a Blue heart.

Human **: "Ugh… *Growls in minor pain* Oh it's on now bone junkie!"  
** Papyrus **:** _ **"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM NOT SCARED OF YOU HUMAN!"**_

The human stands arms ready at an intimidating combat stance, Papyrus is looking like he's shaking in his bones a bit

Human: **"If we were not fighting right now, i'd ask if you want to go to grillby's with me for a beer"**

Papyrus: _**"BEER?, ISN'T THAT STUFF UNHEALTHY FOR YOU?!"**_

Human: **"I could also show you how I make my Spaghetti"**

Papyrus: _**"WAIT, YOU MAKE SPAGHETTI TOO? YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS, GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!"**_

The human shocked at the unusual remark and brushes it off due to the fact that he's straight.

Human: **"No … no no … not like that, I mean i could offer just a guy's night out. As in two cool dudes hanging out doing friend stuff"**

Papyrus: _**"MAKES SENSE, OKAY , HANGING OUT THEN IS JUST AS GOOD. AFTER THIS FIGHT OF COURSE!"**_

More bone attacks come around as they seem to be easily jumpable if he can put a lot of strength behind his legs. He does so in little effort as he realises that the gravity is lighter than he felt the first time. He jumps through many more rounds of attacks as Papyrus stands there enjoying the view of the human and his -suffering-

Papyrus _ **: "I AM ABOUT THIS CLOSE TO USING MY**_ _ **SPECIAL ATTACK**_ _ **HUMAN , SURVIVE LONG ENOUGH FOR IT!"**_

Human: **"Come now Paps, don't you want to capture me? Then let's have it !"**

Papyrus: _**"AAARRRRGH… ALRIGHT THEN, YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT HUMAN, PREPARE FOR MY**_ _ **SPECIAL ATTACK!"**_

The human stands in defensive stance, but finds a dog chewing on a bone as papyrus starts throwing all kinds of fits at the dog as it runs away with the bone

Papyrus _ **: "HEY YOU STUPID DOG, THAT'S MY**_ _ **SPECIAL ATTACK**_ _ **!"**_

The human however upon noticing that the Dog had taken off with Papyrus -Special Attack- he chuckles and grins at the sight of Papyrus' annoyed agony as he then mocks him

Human: **"Doesn't look very** **Special** **to me, you could say that you indirectly -Threw him a bone-" *Ba dum Tss***

Papyrus: _**"AH WELL , GUESS I'LL JUST THROW IN A COMPLETELY NORMAL ATTACK AND MAKE YOU REGRET MAKING THAT PUN HUMAN!"**_

The human thought the attacks would be easily avoidable, until some unusual attacks come up with the dog from earlier and some creativity by Papyrus, then a huge stampede of bones start to approach him followed by a giant bone about double the human's size, while he was trying to time his jump correctly, something resonates inside the human's soul, awakening something that he never felt before as he jumps over the entire obstacle in one bound, including the giant bone. Then a small slow bone comes up and he just steps over it"

Human **:** *huffs* *puffs* *pants* **"H-h-h… how did I do that?!"**

Papyrus: _ **"WELL -HUFF- IT'S CLEAR THAT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME HUMAN. I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS, THEREFORE I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY, IN OTHER WORDS I WISH TO SPARE YOU NOW"**_

Human: **"Denial eh? Saw you shaking in your boots at the start of the fight as soon as I drew my sword. Ah well, it doesn't matter now, because I accept your mercy and will spare you"**

 ***Boss Fight Ends***

The fog fades away and clears up the view with Papyrus sounding like he's in grief for his failure

Papyrus: _**"NYOO HOO HOO … I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU. UNDYNE IS GOING TO BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN ME , I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AND MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT"  
**_ Human: **"Who cares about what you think Papyrus, You put up a good fight, and if i recall, you were gonna accept my friend offer, and i'm still willing to offer it. Maybe sometime we could grab some drinks."**

Papyrus: _**"REALLY? YOU'RE STILL ON THAT OFFER? WELL … I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU. WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEED TO MAKE PALS IS GIVE THEM AWFUL PUZZLES AND FIGHT THEM. YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN"**_

Human: **"Now this comes down to one last thing… May i pass through now?"**

Papyrus: _**"OF COURSE HUMAN, I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS GRANT YOU PERMISSION. I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO GET TO THE SURFACE."**_

 _ **-"CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERNS**_

 _ **-"THEN WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER"**_

The human takes mental notes while Papyrus explains about the Barrier

Papyrus: _**"THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER IT, BUT NOBODY GETS OUT UNLESS SOMEONE HAS A POWERFUL SOUL. LIKE YOU DO. THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN, SO HE CAN OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN ALL OF US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE."**_

Human: **"Sounds like something i need to know about, I'm pretty sure there's some people that know more"**

Papyrus: **"** _ **ALSO, ONE MORE THING… TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE, THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS… HE IS … WELL … HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER, EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. I'M CERTAIN IF YOU SAY -EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR… CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?- HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF.**_

Human: **"I'm not sure if it even works that way, It might take more than a simple polite asking, but i'll take your word for it"**

Papyrus _ **: "ANYWAY, THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING, I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND, FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HANG OUT WITH ME AND SANS SOMETIME!" NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"**_

For some odd reason, Papyrus jumped and flew over the human for a short while before he disappears back in Snowdin, leaving the human free to pass through what it seems to be a watery marshland as he hears the continuous sound of rushing waterfalls. At the end he walks into a passageway with a couple of people inside and another Sentry post, look like Sans is right there as he walks up to him.

Sans: **"Hey, you made it. I take it things with Papyrus went well?"**

Human: **"Yea, i couldn't talk him out of the fight, but regardless, he's alive and well back in Snowdin"**

Sans: **"Hey, i just realised i was supposed to ask you something back at Grillby's. But since you're here, i'll ask anyway."**

The entire room is silenced around them while only The human and Sans can hear each other.

Sans: **"Have you ever heard of a talking flower?"**

Just from that particular description, the human started to look shocked and angry at the same time assuming that he's talking about Flowey, the Psychopathic Flower that tried to kill him back in the Ruins.

Human: ***Flowey… *** said quietly* **You know him too? A golden flower, pretends to be enthusiastic and cheery and all?"**

Sans: **"What? No … Echo Flowers. Blue flowers like the one next to my station. They say that when they hear you say something, they'll repeat it back over and over. They're all over the marsh, you're probably gonna run into a lot of them in there."**

Human: **"What's so special about Echo Flowers?"**

Sans: **"Well, since you've mentioned it. Papyrus told me something interesting the other day. Sometimes when no one else is around, A flower appears and whispers things to him. Flattery, advice, encouragement, predictions. Kinda similar to your description. weird, huh? Someone must be using an Echo Flower to play tricks on him.**

Human: **"There's no way that's someone else's doing using an Echo Flower, If Papyrus roams around the Marshes too, then i'll keep an eye out for him."**

Sans: **"Thanks… it means a lot to me."**

As the human starts to walk out, the thought of Flowey talking with Papyrus shivers down his armor, so he walks back to Sans to warn him about Papyrus' "Friend"

Human: **"One more thing, Sans; Apparently me and Papyrus have a -common- flower friend. But please watch Papyrus closely, that golden flower i've mentioned earlier is dangerous."**

Sans: **"A dangerous golden flower eh?"**

Human: **"He was the first thing i've met when I fell in the underground, showing off with the enthusiastic tone. But apparently he actually wanted me dead, like very dead. He said to me in a scary, demonic voice..."In this world, it's kill or be killed"**

Sans: **"That does sound very threatening"**

Human: **"Exactly, Papyrus needs to know about this. That flower can't be trusted.**

Sans: **"I'll have to talk to him when I have the chance. At some point, I'll bring you in when we're ready so you can tell Papyrus yourself."**

Human: **"Well, I did promise Papyrus that that I was gonna hang out with him for a bit. Maybe we'll talk to him at that time."**

Sans: **"Alright. Sound good… anyway, good luck in there, Alright? The marshes can get pretty -Fishy- around these times"**

The human then chuckles at Sans' pun as he walks off further down the checkpoint. Constantly wondering what Flowey was trying to pull with Papyrus, the mere thought of it sends shivers down his body as he ventures further down the marsh while Sans ponders about the human's flower story. A monster child follows the human into the marshlands as they fade away from the checkpoint.

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

 **Next time on Raw Determination**

The human explores the Waterfall Marshlands and finds himself a target by a new threat in armor with magic spears. And also a monster child is an adoring fan of this new threat. But has a habit of putting himself in harm's way unwillingly, so the human will run into him in various circumstances while evading the new threat.


	6. The Waterfall Knightmare

***Previously on Raw Determination***

After entering battle with Papyrus, he showed much skills in agility by dodging and blocking most of Papyrus' attacks, and at some point he felt this adrenaline rush (Which is actually his determination erupting inside him) and jumped over what appeared like the most difficult like it was just nothing. Eventually, Papyrus gave up and decided to spare the human, and he accepted. Both happy of this outcome, Papyrus went back to snowdin and the Human advanced into a whole new area from what appeared to be some marshlands, and he encountered Sans and started talking for a while. He then begins to venture further in these watery marshlands while a monster child is following him.

 ***And so the story continues***

* * *

The human walks into one room where ahead of him is one of the many waterfalls in the marshlands. With boulders washing down along the rushing water as he watches them for a moment when a voice out of nowhere comes from behind, and sounded a lot like a child's voice and he looks down to notice him staring up at the human.

Monster child: **"Hey mister, are you heading out to see her too?"**

Human: **"Her? I really don't know what you're talking about, kid…"**

Monster child: **"Bummer, I'm actually sneaking out to see Undyne. She's the coolest person ever."  
** Human: **"Now where have I heard that name before?"**

*The human flashes back to his first encounter with Papyrus*

Papyrus Memory: _**"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE…"**_

Monster child: **"I want to be just like her when I grow up. She's so cool"**

Human: **"I really don't think this is safe for you kid, you should think about heading home before something bad might happen"**  
Monster child: **"Pfft… My parents aren't gonna know that I'm here"**  
Human: *says quietly* **"Least he's lucky that I don't know his parents yet"**

Monster child: **"Well, i'm gonna go and find her."**

The child runs off past the waterfall so quickly and disappears, fearing the child might be risking his life to see someone famous. Noticing how he got past it that easily, it builds his confidence and he follows through as the boulders stopped the second he entered the rushing waters.

Human: **"Damn... I've got to persuade him to go home before he gets hurt"**

After crossing the river, he advances further and his shadow starts to emit from the lights behind him and runs into a batch of tall grass up to 6½ feet tall, he could slowly walk through until halfway he heard a distant voices, sounding like Papyrus and a deep, inaudible voice. So he crouches into the grass and listens in.

Papyrus: **"** _ **HEY UNDYNE, I'M HERE FOR MY DAILY REPORT ABOUT THE HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER"**_

Undyne: *Inaudible*

Papyrus: _**"HUH? DID I FIGHT HIM? Y-YES, OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT HIM VALIANTLY!**_

Undyne: *Inaudible*

Papyrus: _ **"WHAT? DID I CAPTURE HIM? W-W-WELL … NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT I FAILED IN THE END."**_

Undyne: *Inaudible*

Papyrus: _**"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF? BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY HIM, YOU SEE… YOU SEE…"**_  
Undyne: *Inaudible*

Papyrus: _**"I UNDERSTAND… I'LL HELP YOU IN ANYWAY I CAN."**_

Papyrus then walks away and leaving the other alone, so he moves slightly as some of the grass crinkles loud and the armored being turned around and conjured a magic spear, it paused for a moment while aiming at the tall grass where the human is hiding while it looks around. But convinced nobody is there, the armored being walks away and fades into the darkness. the human in relief walks out of the grass, but following behind him is the monster child from earlier.

Monster child **: "Dude, did you see the way she was staring at you?! That … WAS AWESOME!"**

Human: **"I take it that is Undyne, right? The one in armor?"**

Monster child **: "Yea, that's her alright. Yo, I just realised that you look very cool in your armor, are you by chance a Royal Guard like her?"**

Human: **"Not even close, I am an explorer after all"**

Monster child: **"That sounds awesome, I bet you're just as cool as Undyne"**

Human: **"Don't get your hopes up, kid… there's no telling what lies ahead of me."**

Monster child: **"Can I go with you mister? I feel much safer here with you"**

Human: **"The safest option I'll give you is that you turn around and go home."**

Monster child: **"What did you even do to get her attention anyway?"**

Human: **"So far, I haven't done a thing"**

Monster child: **"Well, i'm going to watch her beat up some bad guys, catch ya later."**

Just as he finished talking, he tore off into the marshlands, disappearing once again from the human's sight

Human: **"Wait a minute… damnit, that kid is stubborn…"**

The human moves on and encounters a puzzle involving seeds that bloom into bridge plants, the gap is easily jumpable, so the human ignores the seeds and hops over the gap. He runs into another set, but notices the gap is much smaller and jumps over with ease, The puzzle didn't even need completing to pass through but then he gets a sudden phone call out of nowhere. Apparently Papyrus has mysteriously found his phone number.

Human: **"Hello?"**

Papyrus via Phone: _**"HELLO HUMAN, THIS IS PAPYRUS"**_

Human: **"Would you mind telling me HOW did you get this number?!"**

Papyrus via Phone: _**"NO NEED TO BE ANGRY HUMAN, IT'S EASY… I DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH**_

Human: **"You could've asked for my phone number back in Snowdin."  
** Papyrus via Phone: **"** _ **ANYWAY IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW…I WAS CALLING TO ASK WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? WAS ASKING FOR A FRIEND"**_

Human: **"What do you think i'm wearing?!"**

Papyrus via Phone: _**"EHEHE… YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED INTO ANYTHING OUT OF THAT BULKY BLACK ARMOR, HAVEN'T YOU? CAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT MY FRIEND WAS DESCRIBING ABOUT YOU"**_

Human **: "Papyrus… the only time i'm -ever- out of my armor is when i'm settling down indoors. I've been like that in the surface world too"**

Papyrus via Phone: _ **"OH OKAY THEN, GUESS THAT EXPLAINS THE HUMAN SAYING -YOU'VE GOT TO USE PROTECTION-"**_

Human: *Snickers loud enough to be heard on the phone* **"That's what she said… haha"**

Papyrus via Phone: _**"HUMAN! THAT IS DISGUSTING!"**_

Human: **"C'mon Paps… you know you liked that"  
** Papyrus via Phone:: _**"JUST… HAVE A NICE DAY."**_ *Hangs up*

The human then puts away his phone and moves onto the next room, he looked around to find a way out other then the way he came in, as he notices a telescope standing out from the rest of the room along with a hallway with a dead end, so he goes over to telescope and looks in to check out the shining stones until he noticed a message "Check Wall" in the reticle. He gets the impression that the dead end is actually a secret doorway as he touches it and a door opens in front of him, allowing him to walk through. Upon entry, he sees a line of messages along the wall on the wooden deck. He looks closely at what it reads.

 **The war of Humans and Monsters**

 **Why did the humans attack? Indeed, It seemed they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster just to single the power of one human soul**

 **Humans however have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their own soul. It's power allows the human soul to persist outside the human body, even after death.**

 **If a monster does defeat a human, they can take it's soul. But a monster with a human soul results a horrible beast with unfathomable power**

The human looks at a illistruating of the strange creature and starts to feel unsettled about the appearance as he walks over to a nearby raft on the lake and rides across to the other side. He ponders about what the signs said about monster history and how it's connected to humans. And suddenly a magic spear lands in front of him and it disappears, making the human fully alert after that attack. He look around and Undyne appears from the shadows. Three spears conjure and point and shoot directly at him, giving him no time to unsheathe his shield, so he evades them by running away from his pursuing foe. Jumping over gaps and dashing out of the crossfire from the spears, the human realising they're slow, He thought he could throw out some taunting comments.

Human: **"So you're -THE- Undyne I've been hearing about. You're a lot slower than I was told about. what kind of Royal Guard are you if you can't catch up to your prey?! hehehe..."**

After the human finished his taunting moment with a grin following with a middle finger against Undyne, he retreats to a long batch of tall grass and crouches to blend in, but Undyne is catching up with him, so he prones down onto his stomach to face down into the grass. As Undyne is up right next to him, she reaches out her hand in a grappling motion, the human is convinced that he's caught, but as she grabs something, turned out to be the Monster Child out of nowhere as she picks him up. Distraught of the results, she puts him back down and turns around and walks away. The human feeling relief as he walks out of the batch of grass with the monster child following behind him.

Monster Child: **"Yo… did you see that? Undyne just … TOUCHED ME ! I am never washing my face ever again!"**

Human: **"What are you still doing around here kid? Don't you think your parents might be worried about you?"**

Monster Child: **"Man, are you unlucky… If only you were just standing up. Ah well, do not worry… I'm sure we'll see her again soon"**

While watching on the other side if Undyne is still around, the Monster Child takes off and disappears before the human could even notice.

Human: **"Please just g… ugh, damn… he's going to get hurt."  
**

The human advances further down the path, passing the room with a table standing out onto the next room, Sans is standing there next to a telescope.

Human: **"Sans… what's going on here?"  
** Sans: **"Oh, i'm thinking about getting into the telescope business. Normally I'd charge 50,000g but since that I know you, I'll let you use this for free"**

Human: **"Well, it's tempting and all, but I'm not really much of a stargazer."**

Sans: **"Understandable."**

As the human moves on, he walks around and explores some of the marshes, until he eventually gets another call from Papyrus

Human: **"Hey Papyrus, any updates?"**

Papyrus via phone: _**"HELLO HUMAN, REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES?"**_

Human: **"Yea, I never changed still… my armor is the best made in the surface"**

Papyrus: _**"WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW… HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY… MURDERY."**_

Human: **"I'm well aware of that, I saw her conjure and shoot spears at me at my first run in with her"**

Papyrus: _**"AH, WELL FEAR NOT MY FRIEND, I TOLD HER WHAT YOU WERE ORIGINALLY WEARING. BLACK BULKY ARMOR. BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON, I WOULD ASSUME THAT YOU WOULD CHANGE YOUR ARMOR COLOR. SO THAT WAY YOU'RE SAFE AND I DIDN'T LIE. NO BETRAYAL ANYWHERE! I NEVER KNEW BEING FRIENDS WAS SO EASY!"**_

Papyrus hangs up on the phone while the human pieces together what he just said and grips his hand out of escalating anger.

Human: **"Papyrus you *bleep*ing BONE DRY MORON, YOU CAN'T DYE ARMOR INTO A DIFFERENT COLOR!"**

Out of anger, he punches a wall and the stone cracks around the impact from his fists as he advances further. Runs into an onion like creature in one of the rooms full of water. Meanwhile Undyne had witnessed his anger from a distance and strength behind that punch as she whispers to herself.

Undyne: **"Damn, that human is pretty angry. What did you do Papyrus? He just put a huge dent in a stone wall"**

Papyrus: _**"I DON'T KNOW, ALL I SAID WAS THAT HE COULD DYE HIS ARMOR INTO A DIFFERENT COLOR AFTER I TOLD YOU WHAT HE'S WEARING, YOU TWO KINDA DRESS THE SAME."**_  
Undyne: **"Papyrus, you can't dye armor. That's not how it works."**

Papyrus: _**"OH NO… THAT MEANS… I JUST SOLD HIM OUT FOR YOU!"**_  
Undyne: **"Relax Papyrus, you did the right thing… we need his soul so Asgore can break the barrier. And luckily, he's the 7th and final soul needed… I'll have to chase after him again. He is fast, but he will not outrun me again."**

Meanwhile back to the human, he starts doing some music with a singing monster. He pulls out a guitar and powers up a portable amplifier and plays some tunes, but starts showing off on it. Shyren starts to enjoy the human's guitar skills as a crowd starts watching as if it was suddenly a concert. Sans starts selling tickets with toilet paper while the crowd started cheering along. As the song ended, they both gave the crowd a bow and everybody went their separate ways. The human puts everything away in his inventory and moves on. Along the way the human runs into more signs of what appears to be another series of signs more about the Monster/Human War

" **The power to take their souls, this is the power that the humans feared. But unfortunately does not have a counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's soul as the monster's soul will disappear immediately upon death. It would take incredible power needed to take the soul of a living monster. But there is an exception to this, a certain special monster species called -Boss Monster- like human souls. A soul of a boss monster is strong enough to persist after death. If only for a few moments, a human would be able to absorb this soul. But there is no history of that ever happening and now it never will."**

Upon passing an unknown statue, he starts to hear rain coming down as he progresses further and notices a bucket full of umbrellas. He decides to take one of the large ones and opens it up, allowing him to progress further across the many puddles he walks onto and later on runs into the monster child and is relieved to see that he's safe.

Human: **"Hey kid, whatcha doing out here in the rain?"**

Monster Child: **"Oh nothing really, oh hey, you've got an umbrella too? Awesome!**

Human: **"Yea, don't want to have my armor rust of me, so I'd thought I'd take one"**

Monster Child: **"Hey mister, can I come with you? I don't want to go further in the rain."**

Human: **"Sure kid, but you'll have to stick close to me."**

As the Monster child walks with him further down the raining path, he starts listening onto the child's fanboying on Undyne

Monster Child: **"Man, Undyne is sooooo cool, she beats up bad guys and never loses. But if i was a human, I would be wetting the bed every night knowing that she's going to beat me up. Ha ha"**

Human **: "Sounds like Undyne is pretty popular in the Underground, like one of those hero types?"**

Monster Child: **"Well yea… she's the most powerful hero in the Underground, can't believe you never heard of her."**

Human: **"So what else do you do besides sneaking out of home to see Undyne, don't you have school or something?"**

Monster Child: **"Well, we did have a school project one time that each of us had to take care of a flower. The king, but we had to call him -Mr. Dreemurr- volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and started teaching us about responsibilities and stuff. But that got me thinking… wait, YO, how cool would it be if Undyne came to school? She could beat up all the teachers!"**

Human: **"I really don't think that would be the best option for school. But in the end, you have to learn the most important things out there. If it were up to me, I'd show your class how to plant and grow a flower. Or anything else that I know about."**

Monster Child: **"Yea, you're right… Undyne wouldn't beat up the teachers anyway, she's too cool to ever hurt an innocent anyway.**

Upon reaching a certain point, a distant view of a castle starts to illuminate while the human and the monster child keep moving forward. After the view disappears, the monster child moves ahead and stops at a steep ledge. The human then puts away the umbrella.

Monster Child **: "Yo, this ledge is way too steep for me."**

Human: **"I can help you up if you like while I'm up there."**

Monster Child **: "Don't worry about me mister, I always find a way to get through."**

Human: **"Why not go back home instead?"**

Just after the question was asked, the monster child turns around and takes off in the rain. Not giving the human a chance to catch him, so he climbs up on the ledge and moves on, sighing on the child's stubborn behavior. Upon entering the caves again, it appears to be a bit dark than usual. But finds more history signs to read out.

" **Afraid of our power, the humans declared war on us. They attacked suddenly and without mercy. But in the end, it could hardly even be called a war. The humans united were too powerful, hindering us monsters too weak. Not a single soul was taken and countless monsters were turned to dust…"**

After reading those signs, he moves onto a long wooden bridge, and later on while exploring another section of waterfall. And suddenly blue circles start forming around him, and spikes conjure violently. Realising the kind of power, he notices that Undyne is after him again, and the human starts evading the magic spikes, running from Undyne due to the position he's in, fighting her would be suicide. One cluster of spikes after another, he notices that Undyne is getting desperate as her attacks speed up while running through the wooden labyrinth. He eventually reaches to the end of the labyrinth and the attacks have stopped, figuring that Undyne is gone. He noticed that he's in a dead end and turns around to where he was. But apparently Undyne has caught up with him and is now standing in his way as she approaches him. The human now trapped, unsheathes his sword and shield in a defensive stance.

Human: **"So what now, you just gonna trap me like a dog and kill me? Quite a cowardly way to catch your prey Undyne!"**

However Undyne had something else in mind as three spears slice through the bridge, causing it to collapse, taking him down with it as he falls into the dark below and passes out.

Meanwhile a voice in his head emits and sounds like a young child.

Dream Child **"It sounds like it came from over here… oh, you've fallen down, haven't you? Are you okay? … Here, get up. What's your name? … Chara huh? That's a nice name… My name is …."**

Human in dream thoughts: **"Who the hell is Chara?"**

While that moment had faded away, it all whites out and leaves the dreaming human while he's still unconscious from Undyne's attack causing his side of the bridge to collapse.

There's no telling when the human will wake up and recover. But he's determined to move on and continue his Journey

* * *

 **Next time on Raw Determination**

The human eventually wakes up and finds himself in a room full of garbage and later on encounters a familiar face from the Ruins, explores more of the marshes while Undyne is still pursuing him while he's still trying to persuade the monster child to go home where he's safe. But the child's stubbornness might get him into trouble.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Undying Waters

**Author's Message**

Hey RD fans, I would like to apologize for the Inactivity for the past couple of months since Chapter 6. I've been having a lot of work and IRL come up and take up a lot of my time. mostly to the point where I have either little to no time at all to work on the script and dialogue needed for future RD chapters. I just want to clarify to all of you that i'm not going to abandon this project. I appreciate the patience and support for all of you and looking forward to offering more content as soon as I can.

Thank you :)

* * *

 **Previously on Raw Determination**

The human struggles moving through Waterfall while making several attempts at trying to persuade a Monster child to turn around and go home to no avail. During that struggle, he also tries to evade Undyne, a Royal Guard that's hunting him down and trying to kill him to take his soul for King Asgore. But the human has multiple times outrun and outwit her. But his last one lead him to a dead end on a wooden labyrinth. Trapped by Undyne, he prepares for combat but Undyne had something else in mind as she cut off a long piece of a platform and it collapses, taking the human along with it as he passes out from falling.

 **And so the story continues.**

Meanwhile after the human had fallen somewhere unknown. She looks down in the abyss where there's now a missing chunk of wood with the human vanished into the darkness below. She then moves out of the labyrinth from where she came from in the marshlands.

Undyne: **"That punk is probably dead by now, He'll give up his soul by the time I find him. I just hope he hasn't survived that fall."**

Meanwhile in somewhere unknown. The human lies still unconscious while the sound of rushing waters pass through, then there some movement and twitching for a bit as the human finally wakes up and groans from the pain he endured. He slowly get up on his knees looking down to what he landed on and appeared to be a flower bed, which triggered a flashback to when he fell on a flower bed back from when he first fell down into the underground from Mt. Ebott. Though he looks around the junkyard and notices brands of various things that he finds familiar from the surface, convincing him that there are more ways to enter the underground than just the mountain itself. He then gets up on his feet to check out some of the garbage that fell down here and noticed that some of the containers and packets of food and drinks are still fresh and never opened. He stashed as much as he can find into his inventory. The things he's collected are 5 bottles of unopened water, 2 bags full of beef jerky and a couple of fresh MRE (Meal Ready to Eat) packs, and a container full of Gatorade Powder. The rest of the garbage is filthy and not worth it as he cleans his newly found stash from all of the dirt and nasty water stuck onto them.

Human: **"Guess I've found some luck on my side. Getting tired of feeding off bars full of grain and other stuff."**

The human moves through the water across the junkyard trying to get out as soon as possible,thinking that Undyne might have given up pursuing him. But then he noticed a cooler full of astronaut food but he didn't take any of that because his inventory has already plenty food that can last him a week, so he passes on the astronaut food and a dummy stands out from the rest of the environment. He stares blankly into the dummy's eye sockets and for the hell of it, he just out of nowhere give the dummy the middle finger as he moves up the steps to leave the junkyard, but something stops him and jumps in the way. Apparently the dummy he gave "the bird" is possessed. And sounds like the dummy is pretty pissed at him.

Angry Dummy: **"Hahaha, you think you can get away with acts like what you have just displayed in front of me? The middle finger, really?! That is the most insulting thing anyone has ever done to me! but that's no different than what you said to my cousin in the ruins... the things you said. HORRIBLE, SHOCKING, UNBELIEVABLE… you scared them so badly, they fled their dummy."**

Human: **"Buddy, I don't even know what the hell you're talking about."**

Angry Dummy: **"Oblivious Human. I'll scare your soul out of your body."**

The dummy's anger appears to be intensifying as they turn red. Looks like he's in for a fight.

 ***COMBAT MODE ENABLED***

The angry dummy is floating in mid air, but looks like the structure of the dummy isn't together. Their faint ghostly voice echoes around the room while the human reaches for the hilt of his blade.

Angry Dummy: **"PATHETIC PATHETIC PATHETIC !"**

Little dummies start showing up and throwing magic balls at the human, He jumps out of the way while they stray along and hit the Angry Dummy instead

Angry Dummy: **"Ow you dummies, watch where you shoot your** **magic** **"**

Human: **"Huh, I didn't know ghosts can be hurt by magic"**

Angry Dummy: **"Just forget I even said that!"**

Round after round of little dummies thrown at him, but he evades them through dashes and quick agility while the stray magic balls keep hitting the Angry Dummy.

Angry Dummy **: "UNACCEPTABLE!"**

Little does the dummy know that the human has had time to learn to use magic along with his combat skills. But he couldn't find the time to learn it while he was mastering melee combat during his time back in the surface. The human might have an edge against the dummy, so he stabs the ground with his blade with a smirk on his face, he charges up some magic with his hands with non-lethal lightning, thrusts his hand forward and the dummy, arcs of lightning strike them and that only made the dummy more furious with the human.

Angry Dummy: **"How dare you! I am incorporeal, how did you even know magic in the first place?"**

Human: **"I'm full of surprises"**

Angry Dummy: **"RAAAAGH … YOU ARE NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING ! NOOOOOTHIIING ! … ALL DUMMIES KILL THIS-"**

Interrupted by the human, he lets out another round of non lethal shocks on the Angry Dummy almost seeming like the human is just taunting them. Steaming from the stun attacks the human laid on them, he shakes everywhere. Seemingly too much in some form. Then suddenly something out of nowhere hits the dummy, distracting them.

Angry Dummy **: "Ach, what is this? Acid Rain? … Eh, you're actually not worth killing anyway. I'm going away now"**

 ***ENDING COMBAT***

While the angry dummy moves on away from the human, a familiar face approaches him. The human looks closely and recognized that it's Napstablook from the Ruins

Human: *Sarcastic Tone* **"Don't I know you from somewhere?"**

Napstablook: **"Oh hey. fancy seeing you again. Sorry if i interrupted something."  
** Human: **"Hey, it's fine. Your timing couldn't be any impeccable."**

Napstablook: **"Really? As soon as I arrived, you friend just left immediately, you two did look like you were having fun."**

Human: **"Naps, it wasn't-"**

Napstablook: **"Oh no … oh noooooo … Well … i'm gonna go home now, feel free to come with if you want."**

Human: **"I'd love to, but i'm a bit busy right now. I'll come by sometime when i'm free"**

Napstablook: **"Oh okay, I didn't want to interrupt anything you might've been doing anyway."**

Napstablook then floats away as the human picks up his blade and sheathes it, then follows through out of the junkyard and moving on east through more marshlands. Convinced that he's back on track, he walks through the end of the long hallway and find more signs describing monster history ( A continuation from the Monster History in the previous chapter )

 **Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest wizards have sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anyone can enter the underground. But only those with powerful souls can leave.**

 **There is one way to reverse this spell. A huge power equivalent to the seven human souls attacks the barrier, will render the barrier destroyed and free us from the underground.**

 **This cursed place has no entrances or exits, no way a human can come down here. We will remain trapped here forever.**

Human: **"Damn … we're my ancestors really that paranoid?"**

Passing through other parts of the marshlands. He walks onto a path of glowing grass, touching any glowing mushrooms he sees to illuminate the way through. Another room involved the same glowing path of grass, but not lasting long while glowing purple crystals illuminate while the grass darkens, touching the lanterns to light them back up. Moving on further while keeping them up until he walks on another bed of water. Walking across as it gets darker as he reaches the end of the waterbed onto some land. Unable to find a lantern. He uses an illumination spell that only lights up an area equivalent to a simple candle light. Walking up to a dead end with a lone Echo Flower. He looks down onto it and it echoes a female voice.

Echo Flower: **"BEHIND YOU!"**

Human: **"Oh $ #!"**

The human quicky turns around to find Undyne stalking him once more, and has yet again trapped him in a dead end as she closes in on him. The human taking no chances, unsheathes his sword

Human: **"You again?!"**

Undyne: **"... Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of Seven human souls. King Asgore Dreemurr will become a god"**

Human: **"Your king sounds like a deranged asshole Undyne, what do you get out of killing humans like myself?"**

Undyne: **"Why do you even care anyway? With that power, Asgore can shatter the barrier that sealed us in the underground and we will be freed. And we will take the surface back from humanity and give them back the suffering and pain that we've endured. You understand, Human?"**

Human: **"I can't let you do that Undyne. If this involves killing me and taking my soul, then I will not give it up easy.**

Undyne: **"Then you leave me no choice human"**

Human: **"Try me! I'll put you down before you even make your first move!"**

Undyne conjures her spear into her hands, getting ready to charge at the human. Convincing him that he's going to have to fight her for his life until out of nowhere, the monster child shows up in between the two rivals, staring up at Undyne.

Monster Child **: "Undyne ! I'll help you fight!"  
** Human: *Sarcastic tone* **"So kid, is there a reason why you haven't gone home yet? This isn't safe for you!"**

Monster Child **: "So what? Least Undyne is right in front of you and you've got the front row seats to her fight! … Wait a minute … Why is she pointing her spear at you? Unless …**

Undyne doesn't hesitate to grab the monster child and drag him away

Monster Child: **"H-hey, you're not gonna tell my parents about this, Aren't you?"**

Human: **"Make sure he actually goes home, I don't want to endanger anyone's lives, most importantly children."**

Undyne then walks off with the Monster Child, figuring she would be taking him home as the human suggested. But taking the chance to escape. He moves quickly and notices a bigger glowing path that wasn't there before. He follows up the path encountering several more echo flowers, hearing passing conversations they've heard. Up ahead is another history sign

 **There is a prophecy told in the underground. The Angel, the one who has seen the surface. They will return and the underground will be empty.**

The human moves on from then, and walks across a long wooden bridge, and just at the end, he heard the Monster Child from behind him

Monster Child: **"Yo, i'm not supposed to be here but… I want to ask you something. Never asked anyone this question before but … Yo, you're a human… right?"**

Human: **"Finally figuring it out, aren't you?"**

Monster Child: **"Man, I knew it … well, I know it now. Undyne was like "Stay away from that human" So i guess that makes us enemies or something. But i kinda stink at making enemies. Why don't you say something mean that'll make me hate you."**

Human: **"Why would I want to do that? … after many times you refused to go home. You'd expect me to be pretty angry at you, but I won't be a mean person for that."**

Monster Child: **"Guess you're leaving me to say it… here goes nothing; Yo, I hate your guts!"**

Human: ***Chuckles softly in amusement*** **"Well at least you've tried"**

Monster Child: **"I kinda stunk at it anyway. Man, i'm such a turd!"**

Human: **"Don't worry kid … Just be yourself, and be safe, okay?"**

The monster child smiles at the human's caring advice as he starts to walk back across the bridge

Monster Child: **"Thanks for watching over me mister, I'm gonna go home now."**

As the monster child takes off, he ends up tripping and about to fall off the bridge. And at the same time, Undyne shows up on the other side as they both start panicking about the child's danger. The human doesn't hesitate to go after the child and save him. Picking him up as a flick of light emits around the human. Turned out to be that the human was DETERMINED to ensure the Monster Child's safety.

Human: **"You alright kid? You had me worried there… Undyne looked worried as well"**

Monster Child: **"I'm alright now thanks to you, I guess I should REALLY go home.**

Undyne: **"As much as I would want to fight you now human, I've got to take him back home. But expect me to be waiting for you."**

Monster Child: **"Why do you want to hurt my friend, Undyne?"**

As Undyne escorts the child home, he takes his newly found time to exit the marshlands finally, but now he walks onto some rocky surface. But it didn't take long for Undyne to take the child home as she is now standing on top of a mountain looking overhead at the human.

Undyne: **"Seven, Seven human souls and King Asgore will become a god. We've only collected six so far. But your seventh and final soul will transform this world. But first, as is customary for those who make it this far like you have human. I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people; It all started long ago…"**

Undyne paused for a moment

Undyne: **"Actually, you know what? SCREW IT ! WHY SHOULD I EVEN TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !"**

A bright light emits around Undyne, blinding the human for a moment until he realised that she is now unmasked, revealed to be some sort of fish monster in armor.

Undyne: **"As much as you deserve some respect for the way you handled a child and put his safety before all else. I actually wanted to let you live for that, but I have a duty to fulfil. As long as you're alive, you're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams.**

Human: **"Well are you just gonna stand there and give a speech or are you going to come down here and fight?"**

Undyne: **"I always thought Alphys' history books made me think humans were cool with their giant robots and flowery swordsman. But you however are no different from a COWARD, Hiding behind that shield of yours so you can get away without a scratch. Your sword however does look pretty cool. And let's not forget about that armor of yours. How are you not even tired from all that running in that heavy gear?! Least you're more valuable to everyone when you're dead. And I'll get to keep your gear! That's right human, your continued existence is a crime in the underground. Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom. I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together right now, waiting their whole lives for this moment. But we're not nervous at all, when everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose!**

Human: **"I've said this before Undyne, I'm not giving up my soul easily. I'll do whatever it takes to stay alive. Even if it means putting you down to save my life."**

Undyne: **"ENOUGH! I'll show you how determined monsters can be… let's end this human, right here, right now."**

Human: **"Fine then, come down here and fight!"**

The human then unsheathes his sword as Undyne jumps down in front of him and conjures her spear as they both glance at each other with death stares **"EN GARDE!"** They both said simultaneously

*BOSS FIGHT*

Undyne doesn't hesitate to throw spears at the human only enough room to deflect them away and send a swift strike on Undyne's spear, attempting to disarm and stun her with a forceful kick to the stomach, but that all missed and the human had a short moment to send a suplex and throw Undyne across the battlefield. The human then charges at her, downed but still fighting. He sets a menacing glance at her with an intimidating growl

Human: **"Is that all you've got? I've seen much worse than your worthless spears"**

Undyne: **"Your mockery will only make this easier!"**

Human: **"Give up while you can, It's not worth risking your life fighting a human who is likely well armed and protected."**

As said by the human, Undyne then gets up and charges at the human with her spear in hand. Sword and spear clashing each other left and right. Undyne has managed to slip past some of the human's defensive moves, but only enough to leave some scratches on his armor before the human trips her and kicks her away from him. Caught off guard, the human's heart turns green, rendering him unable to move except with his upper body.

Undyne: **"You fight well human, It's been forever since i've fought someone that could match me in combat."**

Human: **"Ugh, how did you …?!"**

Undyne: **"It's about time you face your enemies head on. That's why your soul is green so you can't move. You won't be able to evade my attacks anymore.**

Rooted to the ground, the human is left no choice but to put himself in a defensive stance with his blade, unable to get his shield off his back as arrows start forming in four directions, he feels the arrows hitting his shield on his back so he's keeps aware for the other three directions, deflecting them off like it was just simple practice. But as soon as his heart turns normal red again he charges at Undyne and knocks her back once more. While Undyne is knocked down and stunned. The human then takes the advantage and runs off away from her.

Human **: "Pathetic, you're not worth the fight anyway. I've got more important things to do."**

Undyne **: "NO! YOU'RE NOT RUNNING FROM ME AGAIN!"**

Undyne throws her spear and manages to trip him and make him fall on his knees. He takes a bit to get up, but Undyne is now in pursuit. She then catches up with him and attempts to tackle him but the human counteracts the attack and throw her back with another suplex as he retreats once more into a huge cave. Following a pathway and a huge neon sign lights up as he passes through the cave. Scrolling by with a message saying "Welcome to Hotland". While still running from Undyne, he reaches the end of the cave and sees her catching up with him again. Now glowing red, the cave starts feeling much hotter than before as he reaches a nearby bridge with Sans standing in one of the sentry posts sleeping on the job. Undyne happened to got herself distracted and her anger escalates. Pursuing the human across the bridge, she starts getting exhausted and sweating from dehydration. The human then looking behind him and seeing Undyne collapsed and looking like she's under a heat stroke. The human feeling generous about her despite the fact that she was trying to kill him, looks around and notices a water cooler next to him, so he takes a cup of cold water and dumps it all over her. He fills another load and repeats until the water cooler is half empty as Undyne gets up. Staring at the human and walking away, slowly retreating back to waterfall as she can't risk another heat stroke.

*BOSS FIGHT END*

Undyne: **"After all I've done to try to kill you, why do this for me?"**

Human: **"Because I'm not gonna let you suffer from dehydration like that."**

As Undyne disappears into the caves, the human then turns around and look as the view of a red hot environment around him looking down to see magma flowing around like a lake, blowing up some heat waves at him, figuring that he needs to find a place where it's cooler before he gets too hot in his armor. As he walks by, he notices a couple of armored up guards, he walks up to them and sees an elevator and thought he could ask for access.

Human: **"Excuse me, is there any chance that I could get by and access the elevator?"**

Guard 1: **"Sorry dude, but Undyne like, told us that there was totally a human in the area, so us royal guards are blocking off the elevators for now.**

Human: **"Oh okay …" (Of course she would have taken precautionary measures to stop me!)**

Guard 1: **"Ngah, even if the elevators aren't working anyway, we'll do our best Ms. Undyne!"**

Human: **(Guess I've got to go through the lab. Find a way through this damn heat.)**

 **Next time on Raw Determination**

The human wonders into the lab and meets a royal scientist inside and offers help to get him through Hotland. The volcanic environment he stumbled on while retreating from Undyne. And encounters a new metallic threat after him. Will he survive the cyber onslaught of this new threat?

Find out next time on **Chapter 8: Metallic Flames**


	8. Metallic Flames - Part I

**Previously on Raw Determination**

The human encountered a strange and yet angry dummy and the familiar Napstablook after waking up in the junkyard. He continued his journey out of Waterfall and had more run-ins with Undyne and the Monster Child. He was finally able to convince the child to return home after he nearly fell off a bridge as he caught him before then. Undyne letting the human off the hook for a few minutes until he made it out of Waterfall. Undyne and the human had clashed into a duel, but didn't last long because he left Undyne stunned from a knockdown to the ground, buying him enough time to run away from her into a volcanic environment called Hotland. But as Undyne fell from a heat stroke, he rehydrates her with cold water. Allowing her to walk away without further harm as he ventures into a nearby building looking for a place to cool off before his armor gets too hot.

 **And so the story continues.**

* * *

As the human enters the building, he finds that it's pretty dark and could barely see anything, but as he passes by a large computer, he looks closely at the screen and could see himself from a camera distance. He looks up somewhere to find the camera but it's too dark to see

Human **: "Wait a minute … has someone been watching me?"**

Flashing back to the camera he had seen back in Snowdin Forest, he backs away from the computer looking all surprised at the feeling that he's being watched by someone that works these computers.

Human: **"This must've been this way ever since I left the Ruins… but who is so interested in me all the sudden?"**

After a short while, lights suddenly turn on and blinds the human enough to see a silhouette of a hunched down monster. But then as the lights dim down, he sees a small yellow dinosaur looking monster in a lab coat moving closer, then suddenly noticed him and freaks out over his presence.

Monster Doctor: **"Oh, my god… I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and…"**

Human: **"Hey, take it easy… I'm not here to hurt you…"**

The doctor then tries to calm down in front of the human as he looks at her with a slightly creeped out look on his face. While the doctor regains her composure, the human lets go of his sword hilt, convinced that she's not a threat.

Monster Doctor: **"Ummm … h-h-hiya…"**

Human: **"Hey, sorry to barge into your lab ma'am, I was looking for a place to cool off from the intense heat outside."**

Monster Doctor: **"Hey, it's alright, I was expecting you to come through here anyway. I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist!. B-b-but, aaahhhh … I'm not one of those -Bad Guys-"**

Human: **"Ah, pleasure to meet a person who isn't wanting to capture or harm me for once"**

Alphys: **"Yea, you look like you've had a few rough rounds out there… Anyway, ever since you left the Ruins, I've um… been -observing- your journey through my console. Your fights, your friendships, everything. I was… watching your every move in more simpler terms."**

Human: **"Hope you didn't make any big news out of me."**

Alphys: **"Well, I was going to stop you at first but … watching someone on the screen makes you root for them. Like… your duel with Undyne for example. Watching you two clash at each other like that, I almost thought that you were going to kill her. But since you're here now, I now want to help you."**

Human: **"Sounds pretty good, I could use all the help I can get through the underground. Been roaming Snowdin Forest and Waterfall totally blind to directions."**

Alphys: **"Well, good thing with my knowledge, I'll easily guide you through Hotland! I even know a way directly to Asgore's Castle."**

Human: **"That's good news. I might be able to get out of Hotland in a heartbeat."**

Alphys: **"Well… there is a tiny issue going on right now. Long ago, I made a robot called Mettaton. I built him originally to be an entertainment robot. Like, you know… A robotic TV star or something, but recently I decided to make him more useful with some practical adjustments. Like… anti… anti-human combat features?..."**

Human: **"And how long ago was that? I'm already on edge from my Undyne run-ins, and I don't want anymore problems right now!"**

Alphys: **"Well… when you arrived, I immediately decided that I have to remove those features! But … I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood? Ehehehehe…"**

Human: **"Is Mettaton going to be a problem? Because I'm not gonna let some scrap metal get in my way"**

Alphys: **"With luck, we hopefully won't run into him anytime soon."**

While the human and Alphys make conversation, something suddenly shakes the building, causing them both to brace themselves while the ground shakes on them while loud metal banging echoes across the lab while it gets louder and more intense shaking.

Human: **"What the hell was that ?!"**

Alphys: **"I don't know … some sort of earthquake I guess?"**

Human: **"That's no ordinary earthquake…"**

The shakings intensify and the banging goes louder, they both have a feeling that something is breaking into the lab, but Alphys realises that someone has found them

Alphys: **"Oh no …"**

Blinding lights come through and the entire lab darkens to pitch black, and the loud bang followed by a shockwave of wind pulsing through the human as they hear a mysterious voice.

Unknown Voice: **"OHHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES…"**

After the sudden pause, a spotlight shines down on a computer screen looking robot with a studio microphone in it's hand.

Robot: **"... TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!"**

Signs of a game show started coming down onto the lab, the human assuming that It had snuck everything in the lab while he and Alphys were having a conversation. A television camera points directly at the human as he turns to Alphys.

Human: **"I assume that's Mettaton?"**

Alphys: **"I'm afraid so…"**

Mettaton: **"METTATON INDEED . LET'S GIVE A HAND AND MEET OUR NEWEST CONTESTANT TONIGHT FOLKS! HE'S THE NEWEST AND YET … OLDEST HUMAN FALLEN FROM THE SURFACE. ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH QUIZ GAMES, HANDSOME?"**

Human: **"I've never participated in such thing. Nor do I have any intention to do that"**

Mettaton: **"WELL NO PROBLEM GORGEOUS, IT'S VERY SIMPLE. THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE TO FOLLOW IN THIS QUIZ GAME. ANSWER CORRECTLY… OR DIE!"**

 ***COMBAT START!***

Mettaton rolls around on his wheel to maintain his own balance while he starts to throw his first question at the human.

" **WELL THEN, LET'S START OFF WITH AN EASY QUESTION: WHAT'S THE PRIZE FOR ANSWERING CORRECTLY. IS IT:"**

 **A: MONEY**

 **B: MERCY**

 **C: NEW CAR**

 **D: MORE QUESTIONS**

The human looking at the obvious answers and knowing Mettaton so far, it might be a trick question to set up the human to get it wrong easily, while thinking about it quickly, he notices Alphys using hand shapes, making it appear to look like the D letter and easily takes notice. Giving the human plenty of time to answer the trick question.

Human: **"That would be D, More questions… Final answer."**

Mettaton: **"CORRECT, YOU'RE GETTING THE HANG OF THIS. NOW HERE'S YOUR PRIZE..: WHAT IS THE KING'S FULL NAME?"  
**

 **A: Lord Fluffybuns**

 **B: Fuzzy Pushover**

 **C: Asgore Dreemurr**

 **D: Dr. Friendship**

Upon immediately hearing one of the 4 names. He immediately flashes back to the past mentions of the king from Undyne and Papyrus.

Human: **"It's obvious that I've heard about Asgore plenty of times, so I'm going with C, Asgore Dreemurr. Final Answer"**

Mettaton: **"YOU SIR … ARE CORRECT, THAT WAS A FANTASTIC ANSWER! NOW ENOUGH ABOUT YOU BUDDY, LET'S NOW TALK ABOUT ME!."**

 **WHAT ARE ROBOTS MADE OF?**

 **A: Hopes & dreams**

 **B: Metal & Magic**

 **C: Snips & Snails**

 **D: Sugar & Spice**

Human: **"My first thoughts were metal and circuits, but metal and magic in mind. It's close enough. So B: Metal & Magic. FINAL ANSWER!"**

Mettaton: **"Looks like this is too easy for you, huh? Well darling, I've got another easy one for you."**

 **Two trains, Train A and Train B simultaneously depart station A and Station B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 Miles away from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7 Mph towards Station B and Train B is moving at 253.5 mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00AM and it is now 10:00, how much longer until both trains pass each other?**

 **A: 31.054 minutes**

 **B: 16.232 minutes  
C: 32.049 minutes**

 **D: 32.058 minutes**

Unfortunately, Mettaton was asking the question too fast for the human to catch up what he was reading and Alphys saw him in a confused state of mind, she then helps him out to the answer in a hand form in what appears to be D: 32.058 minutes. With the help of Alphys to the question, he answers with confidence to the robot.

Human: **"That would be D: 32.058 Minutes. FINAL ANSWER!"**

Mettaton: **"Wonderful, I'm astounded folks, but wait. How come you didn't explain the answer beforehand?"**

Human: **"Umm… lucky guess probably?"**

Mettaton: **"Well, it matters not darling. Cause you've got another question coming your way, so don't count on your victory yet."**

 **How many flies are in this Jar?**

 **A: 54**

 **B: 53  
C: 55**

 **D: 52**

Upon seeing the jar that Mettaton had handed out for the human to view, Alphys from behind gives another hand letter form of an A, meaning that there's 54 Flies in the jar. He confidently answers to Mettaton's question.

Human **: "From the looks of it, I'm gonna go with A: 54. FINAL ANSWER"**

Mettaton: **"This must be your lucky day because you are CORRECT! This next question is going to be a memory test."  
**

 **What Monster is this?**

 **A: Froggit**

 **B: Whimsun**

 **C: Moldsmal**

 **D: Mettaton**

The question picture shows half a face of a Froggit. But just as he was about to give the Froggit answer, Alphys waves around in a panic trying to get the human's attention and shows her hand in a formation of a D, saying that it's Mettaton. Confused and stumped. He takes Alphys' suggestion but with a face saying he's not so sure.

Human: **"I could go with A, but I'm sensing a trick question, so i'm going with D: Mettaton. Final Answer"**

Mettaton: **"It's flattering that you remembered, that means you are correct again."**

The human gives a wink to Alphys in appreciation for helping him with the trick question as they move on with Mettaton's quiz show.

Mettaton: **"Now let's see if you can get this one."**

 **Would you smooch a ghost?**

 **A: Heck yea**

 **B: Heck yea**

 **C: Heck yea**

 **D: Heck yea**

The human not happy with the question given to him as it's the same answer no matter what. Alphys noticing that he is quickly starting to get snippy with Mettaton.

Human: **"What are you trying to pull, Metta? … I'm not going to answer a stupid-ass question like that. I'll fry your circuits if you think I'm going to follow through with... "**

Mettaton: **"Please human, mind that language. We've got children watching."**

Human: **"Well let's see if your audience likes some extreme drama."**

In a fit of anger, the human gives Mettaton a set of two middle fingers in front of the cameras, thinking that the viewers might be offended. Alphys had to step in to calm the human down to continue the show.

Alphys: **"P-p-please … there's no need to act irrational, Mettaton is going to leave you alone at some point."**

Human: **"Well, he better do so fast, because I'm losing my patience here, Not answering a trick question like that."**

Alphys: **"If you don't answer, he'll never leave you alone. Please… just play along for now. For our sake?"**

Human: **"*sigh* Alright then… Mettaton… I'm going with A: Heck yea. Final Answer"**

Mettaton: **"That's a fantastic answer, I LOVE IT !"**

Human: ***Mumbling* "Hope you take those answers and shove them up your metal…"**

Mettaton: **"Hmm? Did you say something darling."**

Human: **"Nothing … nothing…"**

Mettaton: **"Anyway, now that little breakdown is out of the way, NEXT QUESTION"**

 **How many letters are in the name, Mettatonnnnnnnnnnnnnn…...**

 **(starting number)**

 **A: 11**

 **B: 6**

 **C: 8**

 **D: 10**

The problem with that question is that the numbers of all the answers are rapidly counting up as Mettaton continues the question. Knowing for a fact that Mettaton just asked another trick question. Making the human angry again but more restraint from going into another outburst. He snarls at the cheeky robot but answers anyway while looking at Alphys for the hand formation letters as answers and sees her form a C.

Human: ***growls and grinding teeth* "That would be C, Final answer"**

Mettaton **: "Of course, it was very easy for you. But now it's time to bring out the big guns"**

The human starts to get worried about this coming question, he clenches his fists while looking at Mettaton

 **In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" What was Mew Mew's favorite food?**

The human having looking very confused now, he has never heard of the video game himself. Although back on the surface, whenever he would stay at home, he would be in his man cave either watching his home soccer(Football) team, or playing some various video games he's got. But his childhood favorite, Mortal Kombat. He would play non-stop for hours and knows a lot of lore. Same goes to World of Warcraft due to being an MMORPG where he and his friends would chat and do stuff together. But furthermore as Mettaton asks the question, Alphys starts to fangirl over the question and talks over the human, now with him looking at her with a weirded out look on his face.

Human: **"I never even heard of that video game in the…-"**

Alphys: **OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE, IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM! IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER, EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL HER FRIENDS BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT! IT'S ACTUALLY MY FAVORITE PART OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT'S A VERY POWERFUL...message about friendship and…"**

Human: **"Are you alright Alphys?"**

Mettaton: **"Alphys, Alphys, Alphys, you aren't helping our contestant, are you? Oooooooh, you should have told me. I'll ask a question… that you'll be sure you know the answer to!**

 **Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?**

 **A: Undyne**

 **B: Asgore**

 **C: The Human**

 **D: Don't Know**

The human is shocked and blushing at the same time as he heard himself being mentioned as an answer selection. Alphys at the same time is signaling the human to stop, but remembering that Mettaton is not going to leave him alone until the quiz show is done. He nods at Alphys with a raised eyebrow on his face, she assumes that he's up to something that could embarrass her.

 **(At this point, this part of the scene can have multiple scenarios depending on what the human's answer is. So each scenario will be broken up apart from each other into 4 different outcomes)**

* * *

 **(Scenario A)**

The human looks over to Mettaton with a confident, yet mischievous look on his face.

Human: **"I'm going with A: Undyne. Final answer…"**

Alphys starts to freak out with her face covered in her palms but blushing heavily, the human gives a mischievous smile with Mettaton responding to his answer

Mettaton **: "See Alphys, I told you it was obvious, even the human himself figured it out. Yes, she scrawls her name in the margins of her notes. She names programming variables after her. She even writes stories of them together… sharing a domestic life. Probability of crush : 101 percent. Margin of error: 1 percent.**

* * *

 **(Scenario B)**

The human confidently said with a mischievous look on his face

Human **: "I'm going with B: Asgore. Final Answer"**

Alphys starts to freak out with her face covered in her palms but blushing heavily, the human gives a mischievous smile with Mettaton responding to his answer

Mettaton: **"You know… why would someone outfit an amusement robot with brutal combat capabilities? Plain and simple, to impress Asgore Dreemurr of course. Or as Alphys calls him -Mr. Dreamy- Those strong arms, that lustrous beard. Like all those who create weapons, she craves the tender embrace of a burly man."**

Mettaton then inspects the human's body and gear he carries with him, including his blade sheathed on his waist.

Mettaton: **"Say, Alphys. Now coming to think about it, wouldn't the Human be a perfect candidate for you? I mean look at him in comparison between him and Asgore. Who knows… maybe a possible romance between human and monster could happen in the future."**

Alphys: **"No no no no no no …. GAAAAHHHHH !"**

Alphys seems to be blushing even harder, almost as if steam is coming off of her from all the embarrassment and from Mettaton shipping both of them.

Human: **"I think that's enough of that Metta, don't you think?"**

Mettaton: **"I suppose you're right, darling."**

* * *

 **(Scenario C)**

The human looks at the answer confidently with a mischievous look on his face.

Human **: "Well now that there's a fun answer, I'm going with C: The Human. Final Answer"**

Alphys seems to have a squinting look on her face, knowing that the human is being a troll now.

Mettaton: **"Seriously? My my … how conceited can you get…? I LOVE IT !" While you are wrong, you deserve some credit there. There's been a plenty of times where Alphys was having some romantic thoughts about you, she was even once comparing you to Asgore, wondering how strong you might look out of that armor of yours. But mostly watching you through the computer screen. Smiling when you succeeded, Shrieking when you fail. And always, always whispering "No! Wrong, you have to go that way!" But other than that, is it not love in it's own way?.**

Alphys started blushing heavily on the things Mettaton said about romantic thoughts about the human while he slightly blushes as well.

Human: **"Metta .. I-I-I think that's enough of that… okay?"**

Mettaton: **"Well you're no fun at all... "**

* * *

 **(Scenario D)**

Upon looking at the answers, he decided that he's not going to make a scene out of whoever is Alphys' crush. So he answers confidently.

Human: **"Look, I only just met Alphys today, I don't know anything about her other than being a Royal Scientist. As far as I know, her crush could be anybody in the underground, even if he/she is a simple citizen. So with that backing me up, I'm going with D: Don't know. And I'm leaving it at that"**

Mettaton dazed in shock from the human's answer. But at the same time, Alphys sighs in relief from the human's speech.

Mettaton: **"Well, you're very correct. But you also gave a wise speech there. You see, Alphys believes there is someone out there, someone watching her, someone she thinks is -cute- and -interesting-. Hello theoretical person. Dr. Alphys likes you, too bad you are not real."  
** Human: **"Okay, that is just plain insulting…"**

Alphys: **"H-hey, I've done research about this! There are alternative universes out there. S-someday maybe, I could meet them…"**

Mettaton: **"And yet, you said the same thing about -Mew Mew Kissy Cutie- but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Person, if you're out there… how about giving us a sign, right now?"**

A moment of silence follows through, clearly nothing is coming to Mettaton's expectations. So he moves on with the show.

Mettaton: **"Well that settles that, doesn't it?"**

* * *

 **(The four separate scenarios end up fusing back together at the end)**

Mettaton: **"Well … with Dr. Alphys helping you, there's no dramatic tension in this show. We can't go on like this! But … this is just the pilot episode. So next up, More Drama, more Romance, MORE BLOODSHED! Until next time darlings."**

Mettaton then closes himself up and shoots off like a rocket out of the lab. Leaving both Alphys and the Human alone.

 **(COMBAT ENDS)**

Alphys: **"Well, that was certainly something…"  
** Human: **"Yea… I just hope that I don't run into him again."**

Alphys: **"Unfortunately, you will… now that he knows you're here, he'll find crafty ways to try and take your soul"**

Human: **"Great… I'm certainly not in the mood to be putting up with a hunk of scrap metal"**

The human then walks off on his way to the exit of the lab back out into Hotland, but Alphys stops him for a moment.

Alphys: **"Hey wait, let me give you my phone number, I could provide some help in case you … wait a minute…"**

Alphys inspects the phone the human had on his waist next to his bade, so he takes it off and hands it to her

Alphys: **"Where did you even get this phone, it's ancient… it doesn't even have any texting at all… would you hold on a minute please?"**

Alphys takes off to her work space and fixes up the human's phone, looks like she's adding some new upgrades to it as she comes back to hand it back to him

Human: **"Wha… what did you do?"**

Alphys: **"I've upgraded your phone for you. It's now got texting, Items, it's even got a keychain. I even signed you up for the Undergound's No. 1 Social Network!. So guess what? We're now officially friends. Ehehehe hehe heh …"**

An awkward pause from alphys starts to make her feel embarrassed. The human doesn't know what to say about it. Then alphys panics a bit as the human is getting ready to head out, noticing that his armor and Hotland would not be a good combination.

Alphys: **"Hey wait, It might be too dangerous to go out there in your armor. The intense heat of Hotland can exhaust you pretty easily. I may suggest to travel lightly."  
** Human: **"Like, how lightly are we talking about?"**

Alphys: **"Meaning that I'm suggesting that you'll have to ditch the armor and most of your gear. Your sword and shield you can keep with you if you really need them. No worries though, I'll have them delivered back to you once you reach the MTT resort hotel."  
** Human: **"Hotel? Well there's some good news there, I could definitely use some rest after my encounters in Waterfall"**

Alphys: **"Well there you go… I'll have your gear delivered to you there as soon as you arrive. You have my promise"**

Human: **"Alright then, I know I don't usually go out of home without my armor on, but In this case, I can't risk a heat stroke, even with water"**

The human then strips off his armor by some belt straps, starting from the top to the bottom of his body. Revealing to her that his body has gotten quite a build on him in the shape and form of a strong adventurer, wearing only his comfortable clothes in black dye. He then sets his armor into a corner where there's a human shaped mannequin. Putting on the armor as if he was wearing them still as he places his heavy backpack beside it. He then walks to the exit of the lab and turns around to Alphys, pointing out where his stuff is now.

Human: **"Remember that's there to ensure delivery, okay?"**

Alphys: **"You can count on me"**

 **(Next time on Raw Determination)**

Now without his armor, the human starts his journey across the intense heat of Hotland while trying to evade Mettaton and his onslaught of murderous shows. At the same time getting numerous calls from Dr. Alphys herself for guide across the land. The idea of reaching the MTT resort hotel as soon as possible fills him up with DETERMINATION.

 **(Tune in next time for Metallic Flames - Part 2 )**


End file.
